An Unforseen Coincidence
by EvelynElizabeth214
Summary: Elizabeth Martin has no idea what she gets herself into when she runs away from Aunt Charlotte's plantation to join the Continental Army.
1. Chapter 1

For twenty-six year old Elizabeth Martin, the beginning of the war for Independence was not a welcoming event. Along with the loss of her brother Thomas and her family's home, her father and oldest brother Gabriel went to war. She and her brothers and sisters had to stay with their Aunt Charlotte, but Elizabeth was restless. She did not enjoy sitting on the sidelines as the people closest to her were being killed on a daily basis. One day, she decided to do something about it and ran away, hoping to find one of the colonial army camps before she starved to death. She traveled for three days in an outfit she'd stolen from Gabriel long ago and when she found the camp of Colonel Harry Burwell's men, she was relieved, but she also knew she had to keep her true identity a secret. Soon, an officer found her and took her to the young colonel.

"Sir, this boy was found at the edge of camp," the officer addressed the colonel and pushed Elizabeth forward. She kept her head down, trying to make it look more like a sign of respect than trying to hide her face.

"What's your name?" Colonel Burwell said. Elizabeth was quick on her feet.

"Charles Harmon, sir," she replied in the deepest voice she could muster. She didn't see the look the officer and colonel exchanged and kept looking at her shoes that were too big.

"And what are your strengths, Mr. Harmon?"

"I am an excellent marksman."

"Then I will assign you with Private Martin until he leaves with the militia. He will show you to your tent."

Elizabeth followed the officer to a tent near the edge of the woods. Gabriel was sitting outside at a small fire.

"Private," the officer addressed him when they approached Gabriel. He stood and saluted, then glanced over at Elizabeth. "You have a new tent mate." Then the officer left. As soon as Elizabeth looked at her brother, he recognized her.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here!?" he said, stepping toward her and glancing around them, hoping no one heard him.

"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, Gabriel," Elizabeth replied as they stepped into the tent.

"You can't stay here."

"I am staying." Then she let her waist-length hair out of her hat, throwing it over one shoulder.

"They'll find you out. Colonel Burwell knows you and would recognize you in a second."

"He didn't a few minutes ago."

"He will eventually. Or someone else will figure it out and tell him."

Then they both heard their father outside.

"Gabriel?" he said, pushing aside one of the tent flaps. When he saw Elizabeth, he just stared at her. "What are you doing here?" Elizabeth just stared at the ground, unsure of what to say to her father. He and Gabriel stared at each other for a second before Ben continued. "Gabriel, you'll be coming with me to recruit for the militia."

"But father, I'm not-" Gabriel started.

"Colonel Burwell has assigned you under my command." Then Ben looked to his oldest daughter. "Who does he think you are?" Elizabeth looked up at her father with pleading eyes. "Okay, you don't have to tell me. But I'm telling Colonel Burwell who you really are." Gabriel and Elizabeth glanced over at each other before running out of the tent after their father.

"Father! I don't think it would be wise to tell Colonel Burwell about Elizabeth," Gabriel pleaded. Ben stopped walking and turned to face his two oldest children.

"Very well," he said, looking between them. "It is apparent I have no say in what my children do anymore, so I will stay out of this." As he walked away, Gabriel and Elizabeth gave each other a weary look before Gabriel followed his father. Elizabeth retreated to the tent, unsure of what she should do. After silently arguing with herself for five minutes, she put her hair back up in her hat and walked to the other side of the camp where Colonel Burwell was. When she finally found him, he was by himself, studying a map. She felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest as she approached the young colonel.

"Colonel Burwell?" she said timidly in her normal voice. She knew he was confused because he was completely still before turning to face her. "I just needed to tell you... I gave you false information earlier."

"I can tell," the colonel said, studying Elizabeth's face. "Miss Martin." Elizabeth looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed. "You know you can't stay here."

"I can't go back home," she said quietly, not sure if he even heard her. "I want to fight."

"You can't, Elizabeth," the colonel said, standing up. "You know that." She finally got up the courage to look the colonel in the eye, but she didn't see anger. She saw pity. "You know I would let you stay, but I believe you know the consequences if you did." Elizabeth just stared at the colonel, at a loss for words.

"Please let me stay," she finally said, disappointed. The colonel sighed, unsure of what to do.

"Come with me," he finally said, walking out of the tent. Elizabeth followed closely, hoping she wasn't going to be sent back home. They walked to the edge of the camp, and Elizabeth saw a house in the distance. "The officers and myself are staying there tonight. You will stay there tonight, and in the morning I will decide what will happen to you." His last statement sounded like a threat to Elizabeth, but she just silently followed him to the aforementioned house. "Just stay with me." Elizabeth followed the colonel to an upstairs sitting room and he closed the door behind her. "Does your father know you're here?"

"Yes, but he said nothing about making me leave," Elizabeth replied, still staring downward. The colonel was silent for a while.

"Do you know why I'm letting you stay?" At that, Elizabeth looked up at the colonel. "Because you are just like your father and brother, and even though you are a woman, I need more people like you. So, for now you will be known as Lieutenant Colonel Charles Harmon, my second in command." Elizabeth was dumbfounded. She never would have thought the colonel would let her stay, let alone maker her his second in command. "Now, we move out in the morning, so I don't know when you will get a uniform. Just be ready." Elizabeth did not know what Colonel Burwell meant by "be ready," but she didn't have time to think about it as he gave her a steady look and continued speaking. "Would you like me to tell you the main reason I am allowing you to stay?" She stayed silent to let him continue. "You will probably be safer here. And your father told me you were here just before he left. He asked me to keep an eye on you." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, expecting that of her father.

Just then, horses could be heard approaching the house. Colonel Burwell walked to a window and when he turned back to face Elizabeth, worry was etched into his features.

"Green Dragoons," he said at Elizabeth's questioning gaze. He walked out of the room quickly and Elizabeth wasn't far behind him.

"What do you need me to do, Colonel?" she asked as they both practically ran down the stairs. The colonel stopped and turned to face Elizabeth so quickly that she accidentally ran into him.

"You will do nothing," Colonel Burwell said sharply, not realizing how close Elizabeth was standing to him. "Please," he continued in a softer tone. "I promised your father I would keep you safe."

The front door to the house burst open, and Elizabeth immediately recognized the man that walked into the house as the man that killed her brother Thomas. The man seemed to recognize her, too, so she took off her hat to show him who she was. His eyes narrowed as she watched her hair fall around her shoulders to her waist.

"What is this?" Colonel Burwell said, stepping towards the man. He wasn't even paying attention to the colonel.

"You!" the man said, walking past Colonel Burwell and pointing at Elizabeth. "You were at that farm, with that stupid little boy!" Elizabeth did not flinch when their faces were inches apart. She was furious.

"You killed my brother!" she screamed in his face, roughly shoving him. The man's icy blue eyes were full of hate as he drew back his hand and slapped her across the face. Elizabeth's head snapped to the side and the force of the slap made her eyes prickle with tears, but she was not going to show him any weakness. They had a glaring contest before Colonel Burwell cut in.

"What do you want?" the colonel said, stepping up to the two. The man stared at Colonel Burwell but didn't move. Finally, he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and started dragging her towards the door.

"No!" she shouted, attempting to free herself from his grasp. It was no use as he tightened his grip, making her yelp in pain. She looked back at Colonel Burwell with fear, both if them knowing he could do nothing to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go, you evil brute!" Elizabeth screamed as the man continued to drag her across the yard. He roughly lifted her up onto a horse and got on behind her, assuring she would not escape on the ride back to the British camp. She struggled the whole time, making the horse very fidgety under them. When they got to the camp, the man was no gentler. He led her into a large mansion and presented her to an older man, probably the leader of the British army.

"She has information, sir," the man said, roughly shoving her forward. Elizabeth almost fell over when he shoved her, and she noticed the older man glare at the man that shoved her.

"It can wait until the morning," the older man said, looking back down at the papers in front of him. Then Elizabeth felt the man grab her arm again, but she ripped it from his grasp as she turned to face him. "And Colonel Tavington, you will show this young lady some respect while she is here. We will not get anything from her if you continue to be so forceful with her."

"Forceful, my lord?" Tavington said, acting innocent.

"Yes. You treat a lady, English or not, with respect, Colonel, or you will not be in this army anymore." The words of who Elizabeth now knew was Lord Cornwallis made Tavington sober up a bit.

"Yes, my lord," he said, turning to face Elizabeth again. She made sure to act like she was afraid of him, but she definitely was not. Tavington grasped her arm again, but not nearly as forcefully as last time, and led her up a staircase. "You will be staying here," Tavington said, practically throwing Elizabeth into a bedroom to the right of the staircase. Surprisingly, he went into the bedroom also. "Now, you will tell me everything you know about your father's militia."

Elizabeth had no idea Tavington knew her father was the colonel of the militia. She stayed silent, unwilling to give up any information. She didn't even know where they were going and would go through any kind of torture before telling Tavington anything. She just glared at him, silently daring him to touch her. He was seething, and she could tell.

"I know you know something. You are his daughter. Now tell me!" Tavington ordered, getting right up in her face. She flinched slightly, but kept eye contact with him the whole time.

"I know nothing of the militia," she replied, refusing to back down. She was terrified because she knew violence wasn't past him, but she stood her ground. She didn't think he could become angrier.

"I will get information from you," he said, harshly grabbing both of her arms. His face was mere inches from hers again, but she gave nothing away in her expression. Tavington let go of her then, walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her. As soon as she could no longer hear his retreating footsteps, she fell to the floor crying. This was not the outcome she'd expected from running away. After she stopped crying, she stood up and walked over to the bed and lay down. While it was fancy and very comfortable, she didn't sleep at all that night. She couldn't stop thinking about how she let everyone down, including herself, and how the torture would really begin the next morning.

Footsteps could be heard around the mansion at dawn, and Elizabeth was not surprised that Tavington came back to her room.

"Are you ready to give me information?" he said, standing in the doorway. She just glared at the colonel, staying on the bed. She could see anger flare up in his eyes, but stayed silent. Then he walked towards her, acting like he was going to hit her again. Before he could, someone knocked on the open door loudly.

"Colonel, I believe you have duties awaiting you with your men," Lord Cornwallis barked, walking slowly into the room. He only stared at Tavington before he left the room, once again furious. "I am terribly sorry, miss. Colonel Tavington is not exactly what you would call a gentleman by English terms.

"Or my terms," Elizabeth muttered softly. She knew Cornwallis heard her, but he did not acknowledge her remark.

"Now, I know you will not reveal any information willingly, but I am afraid I must keep you here for the time being. While you are here, I will have a maid assist you with your daily tasks and new clothes brought up here promptly. Good day, Miss Martin." As the general turned to leave, he did not see the look of relief flooding Elizabeth's features. She knew she would not be harmed as long as Tavington wasn't around. Soon a maid came into the room carrying the things Cornwallis had promised, and soon began helping her dress.

"I'm terribly sorry about that colonel, miss," the maid said as she began tightening a corset that was hidden underneath the dress she'd brought in.

"You know him?" Elizabeth asked, turning her head to the maid. The woman nodded as she walked around Elizabeth to retrieve the dress and help her into it. It was only then that she noticed a bruise on the woman's face. "Did he do that?" The maid kept her head down at the question, leting Elizabeth dress herself.

"Well, miss, I will be seeing you tonight then. Lord Cornwallis has requested your company at breakfast this morning." As the maid left the room, Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror on the opposite wall. The dress was very nice, but not quite what she liked. As she headed down the stairs, an officer showed her to the dining room Cornwallis was eating in. When she entered the room, the older man stood and held her chair out for her. All Elizabeth knew was that she was confused. This man was the enemy, yet he was treating her like a woman should be treated.

"I hope you slept well," he said to Elizabeth as a plate full of food was put before her. She was starving, but didn't like the idea of taking food from the enemy. She just stared at the plate, terrified to speak. "Did Colonel Tavington give you that bruise on your face?" Elizabeth immediately put her hand to her cheek, noticing how sore it felt. She felt stupid for asking the maid the same question.

"Yes," she replied quietly, still staring downward.

"You have no need to be afraid of me, Miss Martin. I will not touch you."

Elizabeth looked at Cornwallis for a few seconds, knowing he was being sincere. She slowly started eating her food, taking very small bites. "I did not expect you to be such a gentleman," she said, hoping she would not offend him.

"I know your first impression of us Englishmen was not exactly... positive. But I assure you, Miss Martin, we are gentleman. Tavington is his own man. He listens to no one and only answers to himself."

Elizabeth, sighed, knowing that was true. Tavington was unlike any man she had ever met – brutal and unrelenting. No wonder everyone feared him. As this thought crossed Elizabeth's mind, she poked at her food, losing her appetite. She glanced up to see General Cornwallis staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out what was so interesting about herself.

"Are you afraid of Colonel Tavington, Miss Martin?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. She only shook her head – a complete lie. She was terrified of him, but she wasn't going to let anyone know that. "Very well. You will remain under his care while you are here, but I promise you this hostility with him will stop." Then the general stood up, leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts. She just heard the worst news of her life. She did not want to be under the care of that awful man. She also didn't know what she would do with herself while at the mansion, being held captive by the British. She just hoped her father wouldn't try to come save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth stayed at the mansion for three weeks. During those three weeks, she got to know Tavington's maid, whose name was Laura, very well. She was from a poor family in England and was sold to Tavington's family as a relief from her family. No one treated her well, and she did not want to go to the colonies with the colonel. She also let Elizabeth know that Tavington's brutality was something everyone knew him by, and she thought he felt like if he wasn't like thatto everyone he would lose his reputation.

"So he believes being cruel to women will give him an honorable reputation?" Elizabeth asked one day while she was helping Laura scrub the floors of the bedrooms upstairs.

"I know, it's madness," Laura said with a smirk. "The man thinks he can have his way with any woman. You and I, we've shown him that he can't."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, stopping her scrubbing and staring at the maid.

"Well, he's also known as quite the womanizer, in a bad way, and..." Laura refused to finish the sentence.

"He's tried to have his way with you before, hasn't he?" Laura stopped scrubbing at Elizabeth's question, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry Laura, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's quite alright," Laura replied, going back to her scrubbing. "It was an honest question. And yes, he has. One time I slapped him in the face for it. That was the last time I tried to touch him."

Elizabeth was astounded at the last statement. Colonel Tavington was much ore cruel than she originally thought, and she was afraid he would try the same with her very soon. But she tried to shake the thought from her mind, remembering how awful he was towards her. He wouldn't try to have his way with her in a million years. Then, they both heard the door open, and none other than the butcher himself appeared in the doorway.

"Lord Cornwallis has requested you move out with our camp," he said, forcing a polite tone. Elizabeth knew it was probably killing him. Both women just stared at him, then he left in a huff.

"I'm surprised that didn't kill him," Laura said with a giggle. Elizabeth smiled, knowing she and Laura would remain fast friends.

"I do have to ask, Laura, has Lord Cornwallis been polite to you?" Elizabeth asked as they stood up and gathered their buckets of water.

"Oh, he's been quite the gentleman. I just assume that comes with age," Laura replied as they dumped the buckets out the window.

"Maybe," Elizabeth replied, looking to the empty alleyway below. "I only hope we won't be victim to Tavington's devices after we move out."

"I assure you ladies, any devices of mine towards you will be with the utmost politeness," they heard the colonel sneer behind them. They both turned around quickly, their eyes wide. "So you do fear me." Elizabeth and Laura just looked at each other. They were caught, and did not want to know what sort of abuse Tavington had ready for them. "Lord Cornwallis wants both of you downstairs in ten minutes." As he left the room, Elizabeth and Laura were silent. They only hoped they would be under the protection of Cornwallis after they moved out.

Ten minutes later, the two women were heading down the staircase to their imminent doom. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they could hear Cornwallis shouting at someone.

"No wonder those ladies are terrified of you!" they heard him say, Instantly they knew who he was talking to. "When we move out, they will be under my care, and if there is so much as scratch on them, I am blaming you." Laura and Elizabeth stared at each other I shock. Even though they were both prisoners, they were going to be treated with respect whether Tavignton liked it or not. Soon Tavington burst through the doors of the study, making Elizabeth and Laura jump. He just glared at them and stalked out of the house, making them stare after him.

"It's such a shame that he's so good looking," Laura said as Cornwallis walked out of the study. Elizabeth just gave her a strange look.

"Are you ladies ready to head out?" Lord Cornwallis asked them, standing with his hand behind his back. They just nodded and followed the general outside. Unfortunately, they were forced to walk to the next encampment, but Elizabeth preferred it to riding with Tavington again. They walked most of the day, and arrived at the new camp just as the night was settling in. Then, Elizabeth and Laura learned that they would no longer be working together. Laura would be Cornwallis' new maid, and Elizabeth was stuck with Tavington. As everyone settled into the house the officers would stay in, Elizabeth stayed out of the way and didn't say a word. She did not like the idea of having to listen to Colonel Tavington, and when she was taken to her room, she was surprised to see the colonel waiting for her.

"Miss Martin, I would like to make an apology. Lord Cornwallis has informed me that you will be under my command now, so to speak," he started. Elizabeth just stood near the door, and she could tell he didn't like having to make an apology. "From now on, I am forced to, how should I put this... deal with you." Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what was happening. "Now, I will ask you once more. What do you know of your father's militia?"

"I know nothing," Elizabeth replied. The colonel started walking towards her, but she stayed where she stood. She could tell he was trying really hard not to get too angry at her.

"You must know something," Tavington said in a threatening tone. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been at that colonial camp, hm?"

"Why I was at that camp is none of your concern," Elizabeth said, staring at the floor.

"Very well then," Tavington said, the hate towards her obvious in his voice. "I will return in the morning with your duties."

When he left the room, Elizabeth just stared after him. She did not sleep much that night, and when Tavington came to her room in the morning, he almost looked happy.

"Miss Martin, there is a ball tonight here, at the Middleton's, and you will attend it with me as part of your duties. And you will like it. Is that understood?" he said, standing in the doorway. Elizabeth knew he was struggling being polite to her. And she definitely did not want to attend a ball with him. "But as for this morning, you will accompany me and my men through the Black Swamp for a time. You will have your own mount, but you are not to be out of my sight." Then he turned and left. Elizabeth did not want to go into the Black Swamp with him or his men, but knew she could not object. As she prepared herself for the ahead of her, she wondered where her father and Gabriel were and hoped they, along with Colonel Burwell and his men, were okay.


	4. Chapter 4

After coming back from the Black Swamp, Tavington allowed Elizabeth to have the rest of the day to get ready for the ball that night. She was given a beautiful gown to wear, but it was slightly too big for her petite frame. The multiple skirts and corset weighed her down more than she was used to, and she had some difficulty walking in it. Laura helped her to get ready, and for that she was grateful.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Laura said when she was finished doing something inctricate to Elizabeth's hair. It was halfway up, the top half braided and the other half curled. She stared at herself in a mirror, barely recognizing who she was. Then there was a light knock on the door, and Elizabeth was surprised to see Tavington there. He was in a formal uniform, one she hadn't seen before.

"I see you're ready," he said as Laura walked past him and out of the room. Elizabeth just stared at him, unwilling to speak to him. "And you will cooperate tonight, won't you?" Elizabeth only nodded, staring at the ground. She didn't want to cooperate. She wanted to kill Tavington and everyone in the British army and go back home to her brothers and sisters. As that thought crossed her mind, she felt a pang of longing to see Margaret and Susan again.

At the ball, Tavington didn't let her out of his sight. She was bored the whole time and didn't talk to anyone unless they spoke to her. By the end of the night, Tavington was drunk off his ass and actually being nice to Elizabeth, but she knew the behavior wouldn't continue into the next day.

After retiring to her room, she didn't expect to be bothered anymore, but just as she started dozing off, someone barged in, but she couldn't see who it was because of how dark it was.

"Who's there?" she said, sitting up and trying to see. All she could see was the silhouette of the person, and she knew it was a man. Then she felt him kissing her, and she immediately backed away and fell off the bed. Her lower back screamed with pain when she landed, and she could see the figure walk around the bed over to her. She stood up quickly and realized she didn't have a very open escape route. Then he started talking.

"Calm down, my dear," Tavington said, obviously still very drunk. Elizabeth tried to run past him, but he grabbed her around the waist, making her yelp. Her back still hurt, and the lurch from being grabbed made it worse. Tavington started kissing her again, but she grabbed onto his shirt and pushed him off of her and slapped him in the face. She knew that was her only chance of running away and took it. The hallway was dimly lit, but she could see enough to go down the stairs. She could hear Tavington's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs after her, so she opened the door to go outside. When she had her hand on the handle, the door opened suddenly and almost made her fall over.

"Elizabeth?" she heard her father say. She looked up at the men in front of her – her father, Gabirel, and a man she didn't recognize. She threw her arms around her father's neck, overjoyed to see him, then remembered Tavington. She turned around and he was just staring at them, looking confused. Gabriel tried to attack him, but Elizabeth made him stop.

"We don't need any trouble if no one else knows you're here," she said into his ear. The four left without a word and Tavington only stood there, unable to comprehend what just happened. "How did you find me?"

"You remember that ship exploding during that ball?" her father said as they ran towards the woods. Then Elizabeth realized that it was them that blew up the ship.

"How did you get past the guards?" Elizabeth asked her father as they came up to three horses.

"There weren't any," Gabriel said as he mounted his horse. Elizabeth got on the horse behind him, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

"You'll be staying with us for the time being," her father said as they started riding through the woods. "If you wish to fight, you may." Elizabeth felt like her whole world was turning over. She was away from the British finally, and would be able to fight alongside her brother and father. That's what she wanted to begin with.

When they reached the militia camp, several of the men still awake just stared at her, and she realized she was only in a nightgown and felt very naked. Before she could even say anything, Gabriel gave her clothes to change into, comfortable clothes that she would be able to fight in when the time came. That night she finally slept peacefully.

The next morning, Gabriel shook her awake. "We're moving out," he said, sitting on the ground beside her. "But only for the day. We always stay here. It's one of the best hiding spots."

"What are we doing?" Elizabeth asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"What we always do," Gabriel said with a vicious smirk. "Killing some redcoats."

By the end of the day, Elizabeth didn't think she could move. The militia did more physical activity than she was used to, but she loved every minute of it. That night, she stayed up with her father, Gabriel, and the man that was with them when they rescued her.

"Elizabeth I don't think I've introduced you to Major Jean Villenevue," Ben said as he made bullets with Thomas' old figurines. Major Villenevue nodded at Elizabeth, who returned the nod.

"Elizabeth Martin," she said with a smile.

"I've heard much about you, Miss Martin," the captain said. Elizabeth noticed his thick French accent. She'd never met anyone from France before. "Like your father, your reputation precedes you."

"Elizabeth, we're going to Gullah Island tomorrow," her father then said, looking at her to see her reaction. She had no idea what that place was. "Everyone's over there right now."

"Really!?" Elizabeth exclaimed, perking up at the thought of seeing her siblings again.

"Yes, but I was hoping you would stay there when we come back." Elizabeth's face fell. She wanted to stay and fight, not wait out the war on a hidden island. "But I also know I can't stop you if you decide to come with us."

Gabriel was smiling to himself as Elizabeth and her father spoke, but Elizabeth wasn't sure why he seemed so happy about it. Of course he would be happy about seeing his siblings and Aunt Charlotte, but Elizabeth felt like there was more to his happiness than that. Elizabeth only stayed up a few hours longer, and sleep came easily to her.

When morning finally came, Elizabeth was more than ready to go to Gullah Island. She was getting the small amount of things she had with her together in a bag when her father came to see if she was ready to leave.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to go?" he said, opening the flap of her tent.

"Yes," she said excitedly, picking up her bag and walking out of her tent with her father. Everyone got on their horse and Elizabeth was surprised to see that Major Villenevue was going with them.

"Gabriel, what has made you so happy recently?" Elizabeth said, riding beside Gabriel as they rode behind their father and Major Villenevue.

"Oh, nothing." Gabriel said, trying to suppress his smile and failing miserably. Elizabeth gave him a suspicious look but didn't press him any further. As they all approached the island, Elizabeth's excitement to see her brothers and sisters rose. She saw Margaret look up first and as she ran towards them, the other children looked up and ran towards the four of them. Elizabeth jumped off of her horse when it stopped and all of her brothers and sisters crowded around her, Gabriel, and their father except for Susan, which Elizabeth found strange. She looked over and saw Major Villenevue standing awkwardly off to one side and snorted a short laugh, which the Major heard and gave her a strange look, making her face redden as she looked down, embarrassed. Later that morning, she saw her father helping her brothers fish in the lake on the island and she smiled at seeing everyone so happy.

"I don't think any of us have seen your father so happy since he's been part of this war. His children make him very happy, all of them," Elizabeth heard Major Villenevue say behind her as she watched her father and Gabriel talk.

"I think so too," she said, then saw the Howard's driving up in their wagon, which she found curious, then made the connection of why Gabriel was so happy.

"Oh," she breathed out quietly with realization.

"Hm?" Major Villenevue said.

"I just figured out why Gabriel has been so happy recently," she said with a smile. Jean just gave her a confused look, so she elaborated. "He's getting married." she said, her smile widening. Major Villenevue smiled back as everyone went to meet the Howard's buggy.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and everyone was excited about the party after, even Elizabeth. During the party, Elizabeth saw Anne talking to her father and he pulled something out of his pocket that looked familiar to Elizabeth and she realized that it was the necklace that belonged to her mother. She smiled at the exchange, then turned back to the party, seeing how happy everyone was.

"Miss Martin, curious not to see you in there with your brothers and sisters," Major Villenevue said, walking up to her as she watched everyone.

"I just enjoy watching. Well, Major, you know all about myself and my family now, but I know nothing about you," she said to him.

"Yes, well, there really is not much to say," he said, and Elizabeth could tell he didn't really want to talk about himself, but she was curious.

"Are you not married?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I was before this war. I had two beautiful daughters as well, but they are no longer in this world unfortunately. That is why I have so much hatred towards the British," he said.

"I'm so sorry I asked," Elizabeth said, wishing a hole would just open up in the ground that she could fall in from embarrassment.

"Do not worry, you were genuinely curious," he said, forcing a smile. "Would you like to dance, Miss Martin?" he asked her.

"Yes, I would," she said with a smile, then glanced over to the shoreline, seeing two people sitting on a log and she immediately knew it was her father and Aunt Charlotte and when she saw them kiss, she stopped dead in her tracks, gaping slightly. Jean looked in the direction Elizabeth was and chuckled at what he saw.

"I would not worry about that, I don't believe anything bad could come of it," Major Villenevue said, and pulled her along with him again to dance. She soon forgot about what she saw, being sucked into all of the fun of the dancing. She and Major Villenevue walked off to the side after dancing through two songs and began talking and while they were talking, Elizabeth glanced to her left and saw her father looking at her with a curious expression. She gave him a puzzled look, but he just smiled, apparently knowing something that she didn't. Later that evening, Elizabeth found a moment to ask her father about what she had seen earlier.

"So, Aunt Charlotte," she said casually, sitting beside her father.

"What about her?" he asked a bit nervously.

"I think you know what," she said, giving her father a knowing look.

"Well, what is your opinion about it?" he asked her.

"As long as you are both happy, I don't mind it. I'm just not sure how everyone else is going to take it," Elizabeth said honestly.

"I think Susan hates me," her father said out of nowhere.

"She could never hate you, father," she said, wondering why he brought it up.

"Gabriel told me that she talks now, but she hasn't come anywhere near me since we've been here," he said and Elizabeth could tell it was really upsetting him.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow and see what's wrong, but I know she doesn't hate you," I said, trying to be reassuring.

"I really hope not," he said, and the two just sat there for a while until Gabriel finally got to Elizabeth to dance.

"Gabriel, did Susan ever say anything about hating Father?" she asked as they were dancing.

"Well, she did actually. I think she doesn't really understand why he left to fight." he said and Elizabeth nodded in understanding, deciding to ask Susan about it the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

With morning came the departure back to the old Spanish Mission, and Elizabeth didn't get to say anything to Susan about their father. But it turned out that she didn't hate Ben, so Elizabeth's mind was more at ease on the trip back. She also talked to Jean most of the time.

"So why did you come to the colonies? I know it's because of the war, but there has to be another reason," Elizabeth said, looking over to the major.

"I was the one chosen to come," Jean said, choosing not to elaborate.

"Do you like it here?"

"It is nothing like my home country, but it is not so bad."

"What is France like?"

"It is very different than this place. There are a lot of large cities. The people are also very different."

"Will you be staying here or going back to France when the war is over?"

"I do not know yet. I no longer have any ties to France and none here."

Jean and Elizabeth stayed silent until the four stopped to eat. As they were eating, a thought crossed Elizabeth's mind.

"Major Villenevue, if you stay here, are you going to remarry?" Her father and Gabriel gave her an incredulous look when she asked, but Jean didn't seem phased.

"If the opportunity came I might, but probably not," he said. Then he noticed the looks Elizabeth got and was confused. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," Elizabeth said, glaring at her father and brother. When they started out again, Elizabeth and Jean rode beside each other again.

"Why do you want to fight?" Jean asked her.

"I couldn't just sit around and watch the people I love die. At least while I'm fighting I can help with the cause," she replied simply.

"So you would willingly die?" Elizabeth just stared at Jean and decided to change the subject.

"It just occurred to me that we don't know each other very well, Major," she said, trying to keep her anger about his last statement down.

"If that is the case, the please, call me Jean," he said with a slight smile. "Miss Martin."

"Then please Jean, call me Elizabeth," she said back, matching his tone.

"I must ask you, Elizabeth," Jean started before Elizabeth could say anything else. "Do you ever notice how the men look at you?"

"I notice all the time," Elizabeth said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I just choose not to acknowledge it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm afraid if I acknowledge that these people are looking at me they might try something, and I don't want that happening."

"You know why they look at you the way they do, don't you Elizabeth?" she heard her father say in front of them. That just made her feel embarrassed. "It's because we are not around women. I don't think I have to elaborate for you to understand."

"No, you don't, father," Elizabeth said as she could feel the redness rising in her face. She glanced over at Jean and noticed he was smirking. "What?" she said, fully facing him. He just looked at her innocently.

"Nothing," he said. "Other than what your father just said." Elizabeth didn't think she could be more embarrassed, but Jean made that possible. Elizabeth chose not to speak until they got back to the Spanish Mission, but only Dan Scott was there.

"John Raskin came by earlier. He looked around, then he left," Dan said. "That would've made six."

"Six would've been better," Ben said, a disappointed look on his face. Elizabeth wasn't very happy about the outcome, but then everyone came back.

That night was one of the coldest nights of the season. Elizabeth also started having nightmares. She woke up in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright, breathing hard. She looked around at everyone and realized she was just dreaming. Then she saw Jean sitting up at a small fire, staring at it. She got up quietly, trying not to wake her father and brother, and sat down across the fire from Jean.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, noticing her the distressed look on her face. She fought not to roll her eyes.

"Just a dream," she replied, kicking at the ground in front of her. ""It felt real, though." Jean only nodded, choosing not to prod too much. "Why are you still awake?"

"I am almost every night," Jean replied, still staring into the fire. Elizabeth gave him a sympathetic look but he didn't see it. "I think about my wife and daughters." Elizabeth had no words to console him. Then he just stared at her, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked him, looking at him over the fire.

"You are unlike any woman I've ever met," Jean said, the hint of a smile crossing his features. "You're a lot like your father."

"I don't think I am. I think I'm more like my mother was," Elizabeth replied, her expression becoming softer. "I miss her a lot."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," Jean said, giving her a sympathetic look. He just stared at her again, like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words for it. Somehow Elizabeth also fell asleep sitting up because she felt Jean shake her awake. It was almost dawn, much to her releif. When everyone was awake they started out towards Pembroke, and as they came to the end of a forest, smoke could be seen. When everyone got to the town, Gabriel ran inside the Howard's house and the church was what was burning. Elizabeth immediately saw the lock on the door and knew what happened. She stood there in shock, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. Before she knew what was happening, she heard Jean say that Gabriel was gone. She still could not move, but no one tried bothering her. When she finally came to her senses, she just rode back to the old Spanish Mission, but no one was there. She was completely alone, and terrified. She headed out again, and soon she found the camp where Harry Burwell's men were. The first person she found was Jean.

"Where's my father?" she asked, out of breath from the ride. Jean had a grave expression on his face, and Elizabeth had no idea why. She just followed him to tent and then saw what was wrong. Gabriel was dead.

"Father?" she said quietly, walking up behind him slowly. She stood beside him, refusing to believe what she was seeing. Then Ben stood up and hugged her and she couldn't hold back the tears. They just stood like that for a while, and Elizabeth wasn't sure if she could stop crying. When she finally did, she left the tent and went to find the other militia. When she did, they all gave her sympathetic looks, but she didn't want that. Eventually she ended up sitting against a tree by herself and away from everyone. Finally, Jean came up and sat beside her.

"I am sorry about Gabriel," he said, giving her the same kind of look the other men did. She said nothing in return; she just sat there, trying to work things out in her head. "Everything will be alright in the end." This made Elizabeth finally look him in the eyes. The sympathy she saw was different than what she had seen, but she didn't want sympathy from anyone.

"Please don't look at me like that," she finally said, her voice monotone. "I've been getting that look since I got here." Jean looked slightly offended, but Elizabeth didn't care. "I'm not fighting tomorrow."

"Why not?" Jean asked, surprised.

"What for? To die with the rest of you? I believe you said something to that effect yourself."

"I did, but things are different now."

"I know. Two of my brothers were killed, probably by the same man, and I am not watching the people I love die around me tomorrow." Elizabeth looked at Jean again, and he looked severely offended. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, standing up. They stared at each other a moment before he walked off. The next morning, Elizabeth stayed to help her father bury Gabriel, then they found the flag he was working on.

"I'm going to fight," Ben said, getting on his horse. Elizabeth stared at him incredulously. "I would think you would want to as well." Elizabeth thought about it as her father started to ride off, and finally decided that she would fight. When caught up with the army, she continued to ride beside her father.

That night, Elizabeth overheard the officers talking about the plan for the next day. She didn't want to seem too obvious, so she didn't stay to hear the whole thing. Shew only knew that the militia would probably be the first to fire, and her assumption was confirmed when she heard her father telling the other men what would be happening. When he walked off, she approached Jean, hoping he wasn't still angry with her.

"Is my father crazy?" she asked him as she watched him shine his boots. Jean only looked up at her and she thought he wasn't going to respond and started walking away when he did.

"He has a lot of faith in his men," Jean replied, setting down the brush he was using.

"I can see that."

"What made you change your mind about fighting?"

"Gabriel." Then Elizabeth walked off, hoping to get a little bit of rest before the battle the next day.

With dawn came the march to the battlefield. Elizabeth opted to march with the rest of the militia, but before they headed out, both her father and Jean spoke to her.

"Elizabeth, if I don't make it, you'll take care of your brothers and sisters?" her father asked when she sat down beside him to also make more bullets.

"Of course, but I know you will make it," Elizabeth replied, looking over at her father. Then she saw Jean step out of his tent in his uniform and cocked an eyebrow, making her father look as well.

"If I die, I will die well-dressed," he said to them. Elizabeth tried not to laugh at him, especially considering the situation they were in, then went to join the rest of the militia. She stood beside Dan Scott, and as they neared the battlefield she started feeling more and more nervous. When they started marching toward the British, she almost turned around. There were so many, more than she thought possible for one battle. When they finally stopped, she could see the whites of the eyes of the British in front of her. The first part of the battle was a blur to her as people were falling all around her and she finally came to her senses at the retreat. She ended up running near her father and ended up beside him when they reached the regulars waiting. She felt a new sense of confidence when the militia fired again, and even more so at the charge. When they charged, she felt a bullet go through her shoulder, but she just kept on going, trying not to pay attention to the pain. Then she saw her father and Tavington fighting, and even though she wanted to help kill him, she refrained and tried to keep herself alive. Then she stopped fighting when she saw Tavington almost kill her father. She was relieved when he didn't, and soon the fighting was over. Then she could feel the wound in her shoulder and her father was at her side immediately.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her pained expression. She just turned her shoulder to show him, but he was completely calm about it. "Come on, you need to get that looked at before infection can get into it."

At the surgeon's tent, her father and Jean were both there to make sure she was alright. When the surgeon confirmed that she would completely heal from the wound, everyone was relieved.

"So now what?" Elizabeth asked when she, her father, and Jean stepped out of the surgeon's tent.

"We go home," Ben said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked Jean, looking up at him.

"I'm staying here for the time being," Jean replied, also smiling. Then, without warning, Elizabeth hugged him, surprising him and her father. When she pulled away from the hug, she looked kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said, stepping back a little. "I'm just glad you're staying for now." Jean only smiled at her, realizing that a life in colonies might be possible for him after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, so this is my first author's note. I just wanted to say that this was my favorite chapter to write. I like being able to write this way, and you'll find out in what way I mean soon. :) So, let me know what you think of this. :) Enjoy!**

Home meant a lot of things to Elizabeth, but she never thought her family would get their home back where they lived before the war. She also hadn't expected her father and Aunt Charlotte to marry, but she was happy they did. When she and her family rode up to what used to be their house and she saw a new one being built, she felt like the happiest person in the world. The men worked on it day and night, but she was disappointed that Jean was not there. Then, after being there for two weeks, a post rider came by. He had letters for her father and herself, along with a few other people helping to build the house. They were all from Jean.

"He's in Charles Town now," Ben said after he read the letter, smiling at everyone. Elizabeth's letter said the same thing, but also a little more.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_ I hope you are well. I am in Charles Town. I am going to try to come see you soon, but I do not know how soon. I also heard your family's home is being rebuilt. That alone gives me hope, and I want to help. I will try to leave Charles Town within the week. I did not realize how much I wanted to see you until I got to Charles Town._

_Jean_

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she closed the letter. She never would have thought she would be so excited to see anyone that's not in her family, but she counted down the days until he arrived. She was out in the woods with Nathan and Samuel when he got there.

The three of them were walking towards the halfway finished house when she saw him. Elizabeth just looked at her two brothers and gave them the wild turkey she was carrying before running ahead of them. Ben was the first to see the three coming out of the woods and motioned for Jean to look as they were talking. It didn't surprise Ben that Elizabeth would be happy to see Jean – he knew they had gotten to know each other well during the war. When Elizabeth reached them and hugged Jean, she almost knocked him over, but both of them were grinning. Ben just watched, his arms crossed. He couldn't help but smile at the two. When Elizabeth pulled away from the hug, she looked a little embarrassed, just like the last time she hugged him. Then she just smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"So, what can I help with?" Jean asked Ben, turning to face his friend. For the rest of the day, everyone worked on the house. Elizabeth, Charlotte, Margaret, and Susan kept themselves busy mending anything the men needed fixing and Charlotte couldn't help herself from saying something to Elizabeth about Jean.

"You seemed awfully happy to see him," she said to Elizabeth with a knowing smile. Elizabeth just stared at the shirt she was fixing, trying not to grin.

"I got to know him better than I thought I would during the war," Elizabeth said, refusing to look at Charlotte in he eye.

"Oh, I see," Charlotte said with a small smirk.

"It's not what you think," Elizabeth said accusingly. This made Margaret and Susan giggle – they had seen how she reacted when she saw Jean, too.

"It's exactly what I think," Charlotte said with a grin. Elizabeth could feel her face turning red from embarrassment and didn't say anymore about it.

That night, while everyone was eating, Elizabeth and Jean never stopped talking. He was telling her more about France; at least, the upper class part of France. Elizabeth was very interested, especially when he told her about the famous ballet companies and how popular that was in France.

"I've never seen a ballet before," Elizabeth said, smiling. "Do they have them here?"

"There might be by now. I haven't looked into it," Jean replied. When everyone was finished eating, someone pulled out a violin and began playing. He played for a few hours, even after the sun went down. When everyone finally started going to sleep, Elizabeth stayed up because she didn't want to have nightmares like she had been for the past week. She finally fell asleep beside the dying down fire.

Elizabeth was sitting at the old Spanish Mission mission with Gabriel and her father. Her father was reading a letter sent by Aunt Charlotte.

"'I hope this war will be over soon and we can all be together. Love, Charlotte," he said quietly. For some reason, the atmosphere in the camp felt very tense. Then Gabriel spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," he said, taking her hand in his. She didn't know what he was actually talking about, then they stood up and he led her through the other people there, and soon they reached a table with a covered up body on it. Elizabeth just stared at her brother, confused about what was going on. Then Gabriel pulled back the cloth and Elizabeth felt like her heart stop. It was Jean, and Elizabeth had no clue what had happened to him. Before she knew it, she started crying and Gabriel hugged her, trying to comfort her. Their father joined them, and then they heard horses running through the water around them. All they could see were the torches the people carried, and the person at the front got off his horse. It was Tavington.

The fight started all around her. She was weaponless, but it was almost like the redcoats couldn't see her. She watched as the entire militia got killed by the Green Dragoons, and she woke with a start. Jean was staring at her.

"Another dream?" he asked, sitting on the ground as she sat up. She only nodded, wiping away the tears she didn't know she's shed in her sleep. "Do you want to talk about it?" Elizabeth shook her head, staring into the embers in front of her. Jean just nodded in understanding. Then Elizabeth looked over at Jean.

"Why did you decide to stay in the colonies?" she asked him.

"Um..." Jean started, a little unsure himself of why he stayed. He looked at Elizabeth, and suddenly he knew why. "You?"

Elizabeth was surprised. "What do you mean, me?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound offensive. Jean looked a little nervous, but Elizabeth wasn't sure why.

"Elizabeth, I would like to ask you something," he started, getting really serious. "I would like to ask your permission to court you." He almost whispered the end of the sentence, and Elizabeth almost thought she didn't hear him correctly. She was silent for a long time, and Jean started standing up. Elizabeth put her hand on his arm and stood up, too.

"Yes, I give you permission," she said with a deep breath, feeling really nervous. Jean just smiled at her and she smiled back, then she went to go sleep by her sisters.

In the morning, Elizabeth woke up and saw her father and Jean talking. She had a feeling she knew exactly what they were talking about, but she didn't feel nervous about it like she had the previous night. She was thirty-three years old and should find a husband or possible husband soon anyways. She stood up and walked over to help cook breakfast, trying not to think too much about what had happened the previous night. She didn't want the rest of her family knowing yet. Soon Charlotte joined her, but was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked Charlotte.

"Oh, nothing," Charlotte said, but Elizabeth was still suspicious. She figured at least her father and Charlotte knew about her new courtship, but she didn't want anyone else to know. But it didn't help when they ended up sitting together during breakfast. Elizabeth noticed the looks her father kept on giving her, but they weren't bad looks; he looked happy for her. She only hoped the happiness would last.


	7. Chapter 7

**So maybe this was my favorite chapter to write... I just feel like it gets better and better. Tell me what you guys think! And if you have any ideas of your own, just let me know. :)**

The house was finally finished, and everyone that helped build it went back to their homes, and Jean went back to Charles Town for a little while, much to the displeasure of Elizabeth.

Every night for the next week Elizabeth had nightmares about various things related to the war. She would usually wake up in a cold sweat or crying. One night, she woke up most of her family because she started screaming.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he father said after running into her room that night when she screamed. Elizabeth looked looked like she didn't know where she was, then saw her father. He sat on the bed beside her, trying to coax her into talking. She just sat in a stunned silence for a while, trying to regain her bearings. "What happened?" Her father knew it was probably a nightmare; he knew she'd been having them since the end of the war. Elizabeth took a few deeps breaths before she spoke.

"Everyone was being killed, everyone I love, and I couldn't do anything to stop it, it was like I wasn't really there. It felt so real," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. By this time, Charlotte and Margaret were in the room, too, just listening. Her father hugged her tightly, and she felt foolish for it all, but knew she had no control over it. Soon, Charlotte sat with her too.

"Everything will be alright," she said, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth stayed up most of the night then, afraid of having another nightmare. When the sun began to rise, she decided to get up and start trying to make herself useful. Just before noon, her father approached her and he looked like he was on a mission.

"Elizabeth, get a few of your things ready. We're all going to Charles Town for the weekend," he said as he took the shirt she was mending away from her. Since Jean had left, she made herself busy with whatever she could.

"Are we really?" she asked, perking up a little. Her father only nodded and smiled at her. Two hours later they were on their way to Charles Town, and they didn't get there until after nightfall. Elizabeth was surprised when they stopped in front of Charlotte's old house.

"Jean just bought it," Ben said to his children as they got out of the buggy. Elizabeth smiled to herself; she was very happy about seeing Jean again.

"Hello, Ben," everyone heard heard Jean say from the porch of the house. Everyone turned and looked at the Frenchman, and they headed into the house, Elizabeth one of the last ones to go in. Susan and William went to bed immediately, along with the newest edition to their family, but the others stayed up for a little while. Elizabeth decided to read a book she had with her for a while, and before she knew it, the rest of her family had gone to bed.

"You must be very interested in that book for not having said a word this whole time," Jean said from the doorway, smiling at her.

"Oh, I guess so," Elizabeth replied, closing her book and standing up. "I'm sorry. I've just never-"

"You've done nothing wrong," Jean said in a gentle tone. "I was just going to ask you if you wanted me to show you to your room." Elizabeth stood up and nodded, walking past him and up the stairs as he followed. When they reached the room she would be staying in, they exchanged goodnights and Elizabeth slept peacefully for once. She was woken up the next morning by Susan.

"What is it, Susan?" she asked groggily, sitting up slowly.

"Father wanted me to come wake you up," she replied, sitting on the bed by her oldest sister. "I think someone is coming over here today. I heard father talking about it earlier."

"Who?" Susan only shrugged as she stood up and left the room, giving Elizabeth some time to get ready for the day. When she opened the bedroom door, Jean was standing there with his hand up about to knock.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he said with a smile as she closed the door behind her and started descending the stairs with him. "I was just going to ask you if you would like to walk around the city with me later today?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, trying not to make her excitement obvious. Everyone sat to eat breakfast together, and Margaret kept shooting her looks, and after breakfast the two of them talked.

"Did someone tell you something?" Elizabeth asked her once they were alone.

"If you mean Charlotte telling me about your new courtship, then yes," Margaret replied, grinning.

"I had a feeling she would," Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think you made the right decision."

"I hope I have."

That night, Elizabeth and Jean finally went on the walk they had planned. They walked down the docks, where several ships were bustling with crews and people walking along the docks.

"What has my father said about this?" Elizabeth asked as they walked, hoping her question wasn't too forward. Jean seemed slightly surprised.

"You might be surprised that he actually threatened me," he replied, studying Elizabeth for her reaction. She wasn't very happy about her father doing something like that, but knew why he would.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he wanted to make sure that I would take care of you and said there would be consequences if I did not."

"Of course he would say that. I don't think he means it."

"You forget how well I know your father. And I believe we both know when he is telling the truth."

"I suppose." Elizabeth was not very happy to hear what her father had said, but decided that it would be best not to talk to him about it because Jean was right; they both knew him well and knew when he was telling the truth, and apparently he was.

As they continued walking along the dock, someone caught Elizabeth's eye that she thought she would never see again. She did a double-take to make sure she was seeing things.

"Jean," she breathed, fear gripping her, making it hard to breath. Jean saw the look on her face and looked in the general direction that she was, and he saw what made her so scared – they both thought the man was dead. "Is that really...?"

"I hope not," Jean said, a mix of emotions in his voice. Then Tavington saw them, and hate fared up in his eyes and went away so quickly Elizabeth thought she was seeing things. When they finally passed him, he just stared at the couple, almost looking surprised.

"We have to go back," Elizabeth said, starting to walk away from the docks. Jean silently agreed, so they took the main road back to the house. Ben and Charlotte were sitting on the porch, talking, when they saw them. Ben immediately knew something was wrong when he saw Elizabeth's face.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" he said, walking towards her and Jean and shooting Jean an accusatory look.

"Father, stop it," she said, noticing his look. "We saw someone we all thought was dead. I thought I saw you kill him yourself." When Ben figured out who it was, he looked worried.

"Where did you see him?"

"Along the docks. I believe he saw us, too," Jean replied as they all went inside the house. Then they heard someone outside.

"You!" they heard the voice of Tavington, but it sounded like he was on the street. Ben made everyone else stay in the house and walked slowly to the porch to face Tavington. "I believe certain property of mine is here. I would like to have her back.

"She was never anything of yours except a prisoner of war," Ben said, his voice threateningly low. Elizabeth looked on from the doorway, terrified. She did not want anything to do with that man anymore. "Now if you would, please leave. My family is trying to sleep." Then Charlotte came out on the porch with Ben, and Tavington just stared at her.

"Ben, come inside," she said, putting a hand on his arm. He only glanced at her, then back at Tavington.

"If I see you around here or around my daughter, I will kill you," Benjamin said before walking back into the house. That night, Elizabeth didn't sleep at all; she was too scared of what might happen to her. When she finally became too restless, she decided to go downstairs and read. When she got into the sitting room, Jean was still up, as well. When she walked towards him, he looked back at her, but he looked really worried.

"Please try not to be so worried," Elizabeth said, sitting beside him.

"How can I not be?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Jean, nothing is going to happen to me. You and my father will protect me, I know that."

"Nonetheless that man will try to come after you again." Elizabeth heaved a deep sigh. She was getting nowhere with the conversation.

"I believe my father is wanting to go back home tomorrow," she finally said, afraid to look him in the eye.

"Would you like to come with us?" Jean just stared at her, apparently fighting with himself about which decision to make. When he didn't answer her, she continued. "You know my father trusts you. If he didn't we wouldn't be here right now." Jean smiled slightly, but it looked more like a grimace in the firelight. Elizabeth squeezed his hand reassuringly, and for the first time that evening they looked each other in the eye.

"I feel like the war is starting all over again," Jean finally said, breaking eye contact with Elizabeth. She just looked down, disappointed. "The first time, I had to watch as my family was taken from me. I do not want to watch someone I love being taken again." Elizabeth's head shot up in surprise. She was not expecting to hear that from him, especially about her. He just gave her a sad look and stood up. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth just sat there, dumbfounded. A million things were running through her mind, but namely the fact that Jean had said he'd loved her. She began feeling lightheaded and stared off into space. She hadn't realized she fell asleep downstairs until Charlotte was shaking her awake the next morning.

"We're going back home," was all she said as she walked away. Something about her tone didn't settle well wit Elizabeth, but she forgot about it as she got her things together upstairs and took them to her family's buggy. When she turned around to go back in the house, Jean was standing right behind her.

"I'm sorry if I was being too forward last night," he said in a sad tone.

"It's alright," Elizabeth said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You caught me by surprise is all." Elizabeth saw the hint of a smile cross his face when he looked at her.

"When will we be seeing each other again?"

"Soon, I hope," Elizabeth replied as Jean held both of her hands. He only smiled sadly at her and kissed her on the cheek. When her whole family was finally ready to go, Jean stood on his porch and watched them until they were out of sight. When he walked back inside, all he could think about was how much he wanted Elizabeth to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this is chapter eight! I wasn't very sure how to start it, then I got some help from my sister (mmauney12 on this site – read her story too!). So, enjoy!**

The Martins got to their house around midday. Elizabeth was more than relieved solely because she had no desire to see Tavington again. She only wished Jean had decided to go with them – she missed him a lot more than she thought she would, and her whole family could tell. She was very distant from them, her mind obviously elsewhere.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Charlotte finally asked her right before dinner.

"I just wish Jean had come with us," Elizabeth replied forlornly. "I just feel like something's going to happen."

"Because of that man?"

"Yes."

Then, Elizabeth saw her father step onto the front porch of the house and look out towards the woods, where the trail was. She walked over to a window to look out. Someone was riding up to their house, and Elizabeth thought she knew who it was, mostly because she recognized the horse, but she wasn't sure because of how far away they were. When she walked out onto the porch beside her father, he just looked at her.

"What?" she asked him, puzzled by the look on his face.

"I think this is a good sign," he said, almost smiling. "But why don't you go into the house?"

Elizabeth gave her father a disgruntled look and went inside reluctantly. Even thought it was almost time for dinner, she went upstairs to her room. She wasn't sure why she felt so frustrated with her father. Soon, Margaret joined her upstairs.

"I think someone is here to see you," she said to her older sister with a smile.

"I'm sure he is," Elizabeth said as she picked up the book she was reading. "But I'm not feeling very well right now." She knew that was a complete lie, but she did not want to face Jean in front of her entire family.

"Are you sure?" Margaret asked her, looking slightly concerned. Elizabeth nodded.

"I don't think I will come down for dinner. I'm not very hungry." That was a complete lie, too, but she wanted at least a few minutes to herself. Margaret just shrugged and went back downstairs. Elizabeth sat there reading for ten minutes before she heard a knock on her open bedroom door. She smiled when she saw Jean there.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked her as she invited him to sit with her on the settee in front of the fireplace.

"No, not really," Elizabeth said, staring into the fire. The days were slowly getting colder and she was grateful to have a fire going. "I just feel like I don't get enough time to myself anymore. I mean around my family, not you," she added when she saw the look on his face. He only chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, holding back a smile. "But you know they only want what's best for you."

"Yes, I know. They seem to give me mixed signals sometimes." Then there was an almost awkward silence between them as the memories of what Jean had told her the previous night started coming back. "Jean, what you said last night... Was that true?"

Jean sighed. "Yes, it is," he said, looking at her and smiling. She tried to keep herself from grinning, because she really was happy that she hadn't just been dreaming about what he said. "Your sister said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm just tired of not having any time to myself, like I said earlier," Elizabeth said with a sigh. Jean nodded, apparently understanding.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to give you something," Jean then said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny gold locket and presented it to Elizabeth. It was a beautiful locket. Elizabeth turned so Jean could put it around her neck, and even though it was tiny, it was clearly visible and Elizabeth knew someone would have something to say about it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," Elizabeth said when she faced him again, smiling.

"Would you like to go downstairs?" Jean asked her, starting to stand up.

"No," she said quietly, looking down. Jean just sat back down, amused at her shyness. "You can. I've just had to hear my sisters talk about us all day and I don't know why they seem so interested in my personal life all of a sudden." Jean laughed at that, making Elizabeth give him an accusatory look. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you," he said, taking both of her hands. He was still smiling, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, too. "It seems that the only person that isn't completely supporting your decision is your father."

"Oh, he does," Elizabeth said, the smile fading from her face. "He's just more protective of me than the rest of my family because he's my father." Then, without warning, Jean kissed her. She didn't have time to react and had a very surprised look on her face when he pulled back. Jean looked a little embarrassed, which was something Elizabeth was not used to seeing, and the two of them were silent for a long time. Elizabeth looked away from him, trying to hold back a smile and the next thing she knew, he was standing up and leaving. "Jean, wait," she said, also standing up. She walked up to him kissed him back, hoping she wasn't acting too forward. "You just surprised me." Both of them couldn't help but smile at each other. "And I think I will go downstairs with you." When they started going down the stairs, Charlotte was coming up them.

"I was about to come looking for you," Charlotte said to Elizabeth. "Dinner has been ready for the past twenty minutes." As she started back down the stairs, Elizabeth and Jean exchanged a look and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. When everyone was sitting at the table, Elizabeth was in a much better mood.

"So, when will it be?" Ben asked his oldest daughter after they'd started eating. Elizabeth almost choked on her food when he said it.

"Father! I believe you're getting ahead of yourself," she said with a shocked expression. Her father only shrugged, smiling. She just rolled her eyes and gave Jean a sympathetic look. He chuckled, giving her an amused look. Across the table, Margaret and Susan were smiling at Elizabeth and she just gave them a smug look. She did not need her entire family pressuring her to get married.

Jean ended up staying at the Martin home for two weeks. During that two weeks, Elizabeth's sisters wouldn't stop annoying her with questions about when she would marry Jean, and one day she got so fed up with it she ended up yelling at them. Then she ran off into the woods so she could clear her head. No one knew she was gone until her father started looking for her.

"I can't find Elizabeth anywhere," he said to Charlotte, who was reading with Margaret in a downstairs sitting room. Charlotte looked worried and went to help Ben find her.

"Where could she have gone?" Charlotte asked as they looked through the house, checking everywhere Ben had already been.

"I'm not sure," Ben replied, starting to get really worried. "Why would she just run off?"

"I think I know why," Margaret said from behind them, sounding slightly ashamed. "Susan and I have been talking to her about when she is to marry and she got really angry at us. I didn't know she'd left the house." Benjamin sighed wearily. He knew Elizabeth had a temper sometimes, but he never thought she would run off. As he started back down the stairs, Jean met him in the foyer.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked, looking worried.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Ben said, walking outside. He scanned the tree line, hoping she might try coming back. "Margaret said she got angry earlier and ran off."

"I will go find her," Jean said, walking down the porch steps. Ben had no time to argue and just let him. When he went back inside, everyone was downstairs.

"Jean is looking for her," he said when he saw their expectant looks. Charlotte had her baby in her arms and looked really worried.

Elizabeth was by the creek that ran near her house and could hear her father and Jean outside. She was just too angry to let her presence be known. She had her shoes and stockings off, letting her feet dangle in the cool water. I was close to sunset, and it was chilly, but she didn't care. She was tired of her family harassing her about her relationship with Jean. They apparently didn't understand. Then, she looked across the creek and saw a tiny kitten trying to get some water. Then it fell in and started crying almost like a human. She jumped into the water and saved the kitten, getting soaking wet in the process. It was a tiny kitten, only about a month old. It had gray striped fur and white feet and very dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked the kitten as she stepped onto the bank, sitting down and putting it in her lap. Surprisingly the kitten mewed like it was responding to her question. Then she stood up, knowing she had to get it dried off quickly. When she started walking back to the house, she ran into Jean, who looked very confused about her appearance.

"What happened?" he said as they walked to the house together, looking concerned.

"This kitten fell into the creek," Elizabeth replied, holding it up to show Jean. He was very surprised. "I think I'm going to keep her." Jean only smiled at how caring Elizabeth seemed toward the tiny creature. When they got back inside, she didn't say anything to her waiting family and went straight upstairs to dry herself and the kitten off. Ben just gave Jean a confused look when he walked in behind her.

"She saved a kitten," he said, trying not to laugh. Ben just rolled his eyes, knowing she would do something like that.

Upstairs, Elizabeth wrapped the kitten in a large blanket and started changing. When she was in dry clothes, she picked up the kitten and started drying her off.

"I think I'm going to call you... Rose," she said, looking down at the kitten. The kitten mewed again, like she approved of the name. Elizabeth smiled and put her down by the fire to dry the rest of the way. Then she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she said, sitting back down on the settee. Rose was already fast asleep.

"I was just making sure you were alright," Jean said as he entered the room. Elizabeth just smiled at him in reassurance. "Your family was worried when they figured out you were gone."

"I was tired of having to listen to everyone," Elizabeth said with a sigh. Jean sat beside her, like the night he first kissed her, and stared down at the kitten.

"So you're really keeping her?" he asked, looking at Elizabeth. She nodded, looking at the kitten affectionately. It was apparently not asleep because she could hear it purring. Then Jean took her hands and looked concerned. "Your hands are freezing."

"Well I was just in a creek," she said, an amused expression on her face. Jean still looked concerned, and started warming her hands with his.

"I believe dinner is almost ready," he said, standing up. Elizabeth stood as well and followed him downstairs, hoping her family wasn't too angry with her.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Elizabeth took a piece of chicken she had left from her dinner upstairs to Rose.

"I have some food for you," she said to the kitten, coaxing her awake. When they kitten smelled the food, she took it gingerly, like she had been taught to do that. Elizabeth smiled and pet her head, sitting in the floor. Then Rose climbed up onto her lap, purring loudly. "You're very friendly," Elizabeth said as she continued stroking the kitten's back. Rose rubbed her head on Elizabeth's torso, purring even louder. Then there was a knock on her door and Susan walked in.

"Can I see the kitten?" she asked, sitting on the floor beside her sister. Rose mewed when she sat down, making Elizabeth giggle.

"Sure," she said, placing Rose on Susan's lap. "Her name is Rose." The kitten stood completely still as Susan rubbed it, smiling.

"She's so cute."

"I think she likes you."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about Margaret and I pestering you so," Susan said as she stared at Rose affectionately. "We're just both excited about all this."

"I'm sorry for getting so angry with you," Elizabeth said, reaching over to pet Rose. "I didn't mean to lose my temper." Susan only smiled wanly, still staring at the kitten.

"But I do have to ask... Has Jean proposed?"

"No, he hasn't," Elizabeth answered, trying not to sound disappointed. "But it's not that important."

"What's not important?" they heard Charlotte say from the doorway. Elizabeth looked back at her, trying to put on a convincing smile.

"Nothing," she said, standing up. Susan also stood and held onto Rose, still petting her. Charlotte didn't seem to believe Elizabeth, but didn't press further on the subject.

"Susan, time for bed," Charlotte said in that voice Elizabeth contributed to a mother. Susan reluctantly put Rose on the floor and left the room after telling her sister goodnight, Charlotte following her. Elizabeth sighed, thinking about Susan's question. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to propose to her soon or not, and the thought kept her up most of the night. Rose slept peacefully by the dying fire, looking very content.

"If only I were like you, Rose," Elizabeth whispered to her sleeping kitten. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about marrying or-" As her last thought crossed her mind, she shuddered slightly. That was one thing she did not want to think about. She lay back down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed heavily when she realized she wouldn't be able to go back asleep and tiptoed downstairs and out to the back porch, where the sun was barely beginning to rise. Elizabeth sat on the porch steps, tucking her nightgown around her. She stared off into the distance, thinking about everything that would've been different if it weren't for the war. Thomas and Gabriel would still be alive, they would still be in their old house with just their father and Abigaile to look after the younger children, she would be doing what she always did around the house and helping Abigaile. And she never would have met Jean. He would still be in France, with his wife and daughters that were killed by the British.

"Is something troubling you?" Elizabeth heard her father ask from behind her. He was ready for the day and sat down beside her, noticing the look in her eyes.

"I've just been thinking," Elizabeth replied, looking back out to the rising sun. "What if this war had never happened?"

"A lot of things would be different," her father said, also looking out to the horizon. "We would all be different." Elizabeth only nodded, still caught up in her thoughts. "Jean is leaving for Charles Town in a few hours." This made Elizabeth look at her father in surprise. "Did he not tell you?"

"No, he hasn't," Elizabeth said, starting to sound irritated. "I'm going to get dressed." She went back in the house in a foul mood. She would have thought Jean would tell her first when he was leaving. As she started to get dressed in her room, Rose woke up and starting rubbing against Elizabeth's ankles, seeming to sense her anger. After Elizabeth was fully dressed, she picked up the kitten and headed downstairs. Only Charlotte and Abigaile were in the kitchen, and she knew they would be able to tell she was upset. She didn't have time to turn around and leave before Charlotte saw her.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?" Charlotte asked her, wiping her hands on he apron and walking towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighed and sat down at the table, putting Rose on the floor.

"I'm confused," she said, trying not to sound so irritable. One of Charlotte's eyebrows rose; she had a feeling she knew where the conversation was going. "Jean is leaving today and didn't even tell me."

"Do you think maybe he didn't want to tell you because he might want you to go with him?" Charlotte tried, hoping she wasn't reaching a soft spot. Elizabeth gave her a disbelieving look.

"With Tavington alive and in Charles Town? I doubt it," Elizabeth replied, resting her elbow on the table and putting her cheek in her hand. She sighed heavily, wondering what could have caused her to be so irritable. Then, someone at the doorway cleared their throat. Elizabeth and Charlotte turned to see Jean standing there. Elizabeth automatically stood up, sensing he wanted to speak with her alone. The two walked into the sitting room across the hall and sat down. The air between them was tense.

"You're going back to Charles Town today," Elizabeth said, staring downward. She did not see the surprised look on Jean's face.

"Yes, I am," he finally said, looking away from her. Elizabeth just stared at nothing, trying to control the anger building up inside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth noticed the slightly bitter tone to her voice and instantly regretted it. Jean sighed heavily, obviously annoyed by her attitude.

"Elizabeth, I was going to ask you to come with me." When he finally said it, Elizabeth felt even angrier for no reason. She shot a look at him, hoping she didn't seem upset or angry. She was disappointed to see that he looked angry, as well. They stared at each other and her expression softened slightly as she sat back in her chair.

"I can't go with you," she finally said, knowing it could very well start an argument, so she continued before he could speak. "I'm not going to Charles Town with that man there."

Jean knew exactly who she was talking about, but still felt like she didn't want to go simply because she did not want to be alone with him. That's what he thought she wanted since he's arrived at her father's house, and stood up. "I will be on my way then." As he started leaving the room, Elizabeth stood up and gently grabbed his arm. Remorse was evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for acting so cross with you," she said, looking down again. "I just don't want you to go."

"That's why I asked you to go with me." The tension in the atmosphere was fading, much to the relief of the couple. Elizabeth looked up at Jean, only to see love she had never known anyone to feel towards her before.

"What if I come to Charles Town in one week?" she finally said, trying not to stare towards the floor from her shyness. Jean only smiled and took both of her hands, an action that instantly comforted her.

"Then I will see you in one week," Jean said. Then he kissed her before leaving the house and going back to Charles Town.

Back in the kitchen, Margaret, Nathan, and Samuel joined Charlotte and soon everyone was in there and breakfast was ready. Those that didn't know Jean had left said nothing because they could all tell Elizabeth was slightly on edge. When no one would speak at all, Elizabeth finally said, "I'm going to Charles Town in one week." Everyone stopped eating and stared at her, surprised. Even though she was nervous, she continued. "I don't think I need permission for something like that anymore." Then she got up and went to her room, where Rose was waiting on her own breakfast. A few minutes later, her father was up there with her.

"I know I can't tell you not to go to Charles Town," he said, eyeing the kitten in Elizabeth's lap. "But, as your father, I do want to tell you that when you leave, please be safe." Elizabeth only glanced at her father, lost in her own thoughts. For the rest of the day she didn't do much, and no one really expected her to. The week went by, and soon she was on her way to Charles Town.


	10. Chapter 10

When Elizabeth was standing at the front door to Jean's house, she never thought she'd feel so nervous. She knocked twice and almost thought he hadn't heard the knock. Finally he opened the door, and they smiled at each other.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he said, kissing her hand before letting her in the house. The small act still made her blush a little – no man had ever held a romantic interest to her, and she knew that. To all the men she grew up with, she was plain, ordinary. She still wasn't sure how she'd captured the eye of Major Jean Villenevue. But somehow she had, and she wasn't going to let that go. She also realized she was starving – her stomach backed that up with a low grumbling sound. Jean chuckled, leading her to the dining room. "You're just in time."

Two places were set at the immaculate table in the dining room, almost like he knew she would be there in time for dinner. While the two ate, they talked mostly about things from before the war. Then Elizabeth got a very serious look on her face.

"You know if this war had never happened we never would have met. You would still be in France with your family," she said, hoping she hadn't hit a sensitive spot. Jean just looked slightly downcast for a second before regaining his composure.

"You're right," he said, unable to look at her. The silence after started feeling so uncomfortable that Elizabeth almost left the room, but thought better of it. They continued to eat in silence, and when Elizabeth was done she excused herself, trying to distract herself from their earlier conversation. She sat in the room across the hall, trying to put her thoughts in order. She wasn't sure what was happening – were they already growing distant from each other? She only got a moment to think about that before Jean was in the room with her. "Elizabeth, there was a reason I wanted you to come to Charles Town with me." Elizabeth just stared at him, wondering where his words would take them. "There's been something on my mind for quite some time now that I have been wanting to voice to you. I just haven't found the most... opportune moment for it until now." Jean looked at her earnestly, and she nodded, willing him to go on. He had that nervous look again, just one of the many expressions that didn't fit his character at all. "Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth was literally speechless. She felt her mouth drop open slightly and she just stared at him. He didn't seem upset about her reaction, only confused. Finally, she felt a smile forming on her lips and she whispered the word "yes" and she hoped he'd heard her. Apparently he had, because he grinned and kissed her fervently, in a manner she had never felt before. It was exhilarating yet frightening at the same time, but she loved it. She kissed him back, wanting the moment never to end. When it finally did, Jean had a different look in his eyes, something she couldn't quite place. She could only smile at him and him at her for what seemed like an eternity. Then just as quickly as the moment came, it went as he stood up to show her to her room and as she got ready for bed, she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. When she fell asleep that night, she had wonderful dreams for the first time in well over a year, and almost forgot where she was when she woke up the next morning. As the memories of the previous night came back, she couldn't help but smile. After she was dressed, she headed downstairs and felt like she was a completely different person. In a way, she was. She was engaged to be married finally, and couldn't wait to tell her family when she went back home.

When she saw Jean in the dining room for breakfast, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face once more. "Good morning," she said cheerfully as she sat across from him. She felt like a little girl again with how much she was smiling, but it filled her with a new sense of hope that a normal life was possible after all. Later that day, they went around the city on foot, then they passed a large elegant building, but Elizabeth had never seen it before. "Do you know what that is?" she asked Jean, looking up at the tall facade. Jean was holding back a smile.

"You'll find out tonight," he said as they continued walking past it. They continued walking arm-in-arm for a few more hours before Elizabeth finally started complaining of being tired and hungry. Back at the house, someone was waiting for them on the porch, and Elizabeth did not have a good feeling about who it was.

"Stay here," Jean said as he ascended the steps, hoping his hunch of who the man was was wrong. His worst fear came true when he saw Tavington turn around, an evil grin on his face.

"Ah, I see the two of you are back," he said, stepping towards Jean. Jean stayed where he was, unafraid of Tavington. "Now, you will cooperate, won't you?" Then Jean felt a soft hand on his elbow, and Elizabeth stood beside him confidently.

"Please leave," she said with an authority Jean didn't know she even possessed. Tavington merely laughed at her.

"I'm not leaving without you, of course," Tavington said, staring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth only glared at him, reaching for Jean's hand. She squeezed it tightly, hoping she didn't look as scared as she felt.

"I would advise you to leave, Mr. Tavington," Elizabeth went on, an edge to her voice that wasn't there before. A vicious smirk played across Tavington's face as he just stood there defiantly.

"No," he said in almost an immature tone, still smirking. Then he stepped toward the couple again, and Elizabeth reflexively stepped back, but never let go of Jean's hand.

"Colonel, I would advise you leave my property right now," Jean said in a tone Elizabeth had never heard before. It was very intimidating to her, but didn't seem to phase Tavington one bit. He only raised an eyebrow at them, like they weren't a threat to him. Elizabeth could feel fear rising in her stomach with each passing second, hoping Tavington would leave. Finally, Jean just walked around him, Elizabeth close behind, but Tavington grabbed Elizabeth by the arm when she passed him, making her scream. Then she saw something she hoped she never had to witness again. To Jean, it was just a blur, but to her, it was Jean beating Tavington to the ground. "Touch her again and you will not leave this porch with your life," he threatened. Elizabeth could only look between the two men, startled and almost scared. Mostly because she was afraid of what would happen if she invoked that sort of mood in Jean someday. Then, without a word, he went into the house. Elizabeth nearly ran after him, mostly so she wouldn't have to be around when Tavington was coherent again. As she closed the door behind her, she heard his heavy footfalls down the porch steps, and she sighed with relief. Jean was just standing in the hall, staring at Elizabeth. Without a word she wrapped her arms around him tightly, glad to feel his go around her slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before pulling back. He still had that look in his eye, but it was fading fast. She kissed him lightly, feeling her own pulse begin to slow down. Until that night, Jean was completely silent, brooding. Around seven o'clock, he found Elizabeth in the sitting room reading a book he noticed she got from the bookshelf in the corner.

"Remember when you asked me about that building in the city earlier today?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Elizabeth put down the book and nodded, giving him his full attention. "Well, we're going there tonight. But we're going for is a surprise."

"When they arrived at the building, people were steadily filing in. As soon as they started walking up the stairs in the lobby, Elizabeth figured out what they were doing, but didn't want to let on to Jean that she had found out. After the ballet started, Elizabeth was on the edge of her seat the whole time, completely absorbed into the story the ballet told, and when it was over she wished she could see more. As she and Jean walked back to his house, she couldn't hold her excitement in any longer.

"That was amazing, Jean!" she said, a slight bounce in her step. Jean could only smile at her, very glad that she had such a good time. "Everything about it was just so beautiful."

"Well, I know you wanted to see a ballet since I told you about them," Jean said as they neared the house. "So I only thought it best to let you see one for yourself."

As soon as they entered the house, Jean and Elizabeth knew something wasn't right. Elizabeth couldn't place what exactly she felt was wrong; she knew what an empty house felt like, and that feeling did not emanate from Jean's house at all.

"Stay here," Jean said, cautiously looking around the dimly lit hallway.

"No," Elizabeth said, slightly offended. "Plus, if I don't stay with you, who knows what could happen to me." Both of them knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself in any situation, but Jean let her follow him anyways. Just as they were passing the stairs, Elizabeth heard a creaking and put her hand on Jean's arm. When he looked at her, she pointed to the stairs, scared to actually say anything. Jean looked in the direction she was pointing, but saw nothing. He stepped around Elizabeth, never looking away from the stairs as he also heard a creaking, then they both heard a gun cocking. Elizabeth was petrified with fear and held onto Jean's arm for dear life.

"Who's there?" Jean asked, sounding a little tense. Then they heard footsteps, and none other than William Tavington stepped out of the shadows, a pistol pointed at Jean. Elizabeth immediately tried to shield him, but he pushed her aside, never breaking eye contact with Tavington.

"Now, you know why I'm here," Tavington said in his cool voice. It was filled with hatred. "And if the two of you cooperate, no one will get hurt." Jean glanced at Elizabeth only for a second, knowing that Tavington would try to do something rash if he looked away for too long.

"You cannot take her," Jean said in the same tone he used earlier that day. "So you can stop trying." That smirk was back on Tavington's face, and Elizabeth wished she could slap it off of him. When he was on the same level as them, pistol still raised, he would not stop advancing towards them, and in the process Elizabeth nearly tripped and fell. Tavington was only feet in front of them now, and Elizabeth knew if she didn't act quickly, something bad was going to happen. Without thinking, she lunged at Tavington, and his gun went off, thankfully only into the ceiling. When she had him on the ground, she used all of her strength to pound him in the face, but soon he pushed her off of him. When he stood up again, Elizabeth could see blood running from his lip. But he looked infuriated. When he tried lunging at her, Jean intercepted him and Elizabeth couldn't stop the scene in front of her. It was all a bloody mess as the two men fought, but she was riveted to her spot. When Jean finally stood up again, Tavington was unconscious and barely breathing, but alive. Jean quickly dragged him out of the house and Elizabeth could hear Tavington rolling down the steps. She knew people would probably stare, but no one knew who Tavington was anymore.

When Jean was back in the house, Elizabeth hadn't realized she'd been crying until he wiped the tears from her face. He was not injured, completely untouched during the fight. "Everything will be alright, Elizabeth," he said in a soothing voice. "I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah, chapter 11. This chapter involved fun stuff, including some speaking of the French language. (I'll put translations at the end of the chapter) _Profitez-en!_ (Enjoy!)**

The next week was one of the best weeks of Elizabeth's life. She and Jean were getting along fine, and she couldn't be happier with him. Instead of waiting to tell her family about the engagement in person, she sent them a letter about it. They were all thrilled and couldn't wait for the wedding. Another thing her family did not know was that she learned some French, but Jean did not know, either. He found out one morning while they were at breakfast.

"Jean," Elizabeth said, looking across the table at him. She was nervous, mostly because she wasn't sure if she would make a mistake or not. He just looked at her and said "hm" before she continued. _"J'ai commence a apprendre a parler francais,"_ she said, looking down at her plate quickly. She didn't see Jean smile.

_"C'est merveilleux!"_ Jean said, and Elizabeth was slightly surprised that she even knew what he said. She couldn't help but smile, proud of herself.

"I've been trying to learn a little," she said, looking back up at him. "As a surprise." Jean could only smile at her, overjoyed at her learning French for him. For the rest of breakfast, she tried holding a conversation with Jean completely in French, but wasn't very sure of herself, even thought she'd been studying the language for a few months. He seemed pleased with her progress.

For the rest of the morning, Elizabeth got to go around Charles Town by herself for a little while. She looked around near the small shops in the middle of the city, wishing she could afford some of the more luxurious things she saw. But she also knew that she didn't need luxury, and around eleven o'clock, she started back towards Jean's house. She just didn't expect to see him kissing another woman when she got there. Or another woman kissing him. She wasn't sure which way it was. She just stood about ten feet away from them before he noticed her, and when he did he looked mortified. She just ran off, hoping he wouldn't catch up with her. After running and getting strange looks from people for about five minutes, she finally, stopped, out of breath. She was trying hard not to cry, at least until she was away from people. She walked for a long time until she came to a forest and hid there to cry. She knew Jean wouldn't be able to find her, but soon she thought she heard footsteps around her. She looked around, but no one was there. When she finally thought she could keep her composure in public, she started back towards the city, not realizing how far out she was. By the time she got back to Jean's house, the sun was beginning to set and she was starving. Jean was outside waiting for her unfortunately.

"Elizabeth, please," he started as she walked past him. She just glared at him and she shut up. She went into the house and to her room, locking the door behind her. She knew she couldn't stay there forever, and when she heard a knock on the door she opened it. She'd never seen Jean look so sympathetic. "Elizabeth, please let me explain," he said when she was silent. She just stood there, waiting for a viable explanation. "What you saw is not what you think."

"I think I know what I saw, Jean," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms. "And you weren't stopping it." They just stared at each other, and she knew she was making Jean mad, but she didn't really care. "And if you try to tell me again that it's not what I thought, you're going to see a side of me that you don't want to see."

"Elizabeth, that is the truth," Jean said, lightly grasping her shoulders. She backed out of his grasp, still glaring at him. "I would die before I even touched another woman." Elizabeth snorted, despite how unladylike it was, and rolled her eyes. Jean was looking angrier by the minute, but his voice was still calm. "Please, believe me."

"Jean, I can't deny what I saw!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her voice slowly getting higher in pitch and volume. "And I saw you and another woman kissing!"

_"Bon sang, Elizabeth! Ecoutez-moi!"_ Jean shouted, obviously furious. Elizabeth backed away from him quite a few feet, obviously afraid. He'd never lost his temper with a woman before, and when he realized how scared she looked, he backed down, his tone softening. "I'm sorry," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But you have to believe me. As soon as you ran off I told her that she shouldn't be doing that, and that I didn't want it because I was engaged to be married." Elizabeth only stared at him, trying to figure out what to believe.

"Just leave me alone," she finally said, walking towards the open door. _"S'il vous plait."_ Her tone was almost mocking, but Jean left anyways, still furious, but able to contain his anger better. That night, Elizabeth cried herself to sleep even though she felt stupid doing so. She didn't go downstairs for breakfast the next morning, either. Instead, she gathered all of her things to go back to her father's house. When Jean saw her walk down the stairs with her things, he looked surprised. "I'm only leaving for now. I'll write you in one week." When she left Jean had to stop himself from punching a hole in a wall. He felt stupid for what had happened and wanted to make things right again, but he knew it would take a lot of time.

When Elizabeth arrived at her father's house, Nathan was on the porch and looked surprised to see her.

"I thought you were staying in Charles Town longer," he said as he helped her with the few things she had.

"I just decided to come back a little early," Elizabeth replied shortly, trying not to make her foul mood too obvious. It apparently didn't work.

"What happened?"

"We just had a misunderstanding and I need some time to think without him influencing my thoughts." Elizabeth's father heard her as she and Nathan went up the stairs and followed them

"Elizabeth?" he said when she reached her room. She looked over at him and immediately he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk to anyone for a while. She was starving, but stayed in her room most of the day. That evening, Charlotte brought some food up to her.

"I'm not going to ask you about what happened," Charlotte said when she saw Elizabeth's defensive look. "But if you want to tell me, you can."

"I don't want to tell anyone," Elizabeth said, staring at nothing. Charlotte only nodded and left the room quietly. For the next few days she didn't say much to anyone, then a letter from Jean arrived. With the letter he also sent the locket she sort of meant to leave at his house, but she put it back on anyways. The letter explained exactly what happened, and when she was finished reading it, she felt bad for the way she reacted towards him. She had never realized that the woman that kissed him was a local madwoman that thought he was madly in love with her and that he was trying to make her stop when she saw them, even thought it may not have looked like it. Elizabeth wasn't sure how much of the letter she should believe, but she tried keeping the trust she had with him and instantly wrote him back, apologizing for her reaction. While staying at her father's house, she started helping with what she used to do all the time, and when Jean's next letter came, she was surprised.

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_ You were right to react how you did, and I will apologize as many times as I need to for making you think I wanted to be with another woman. I only hope we can put this past us and you can come back to Charles Town for a little while longer, until we figure out our wedding plans. I miss you more and more everyday you are away from me. I hope to see you soon._

_Tout mon amour,_

_Jean_

Elizabeth still would not tell anyone in her family about what made her leave Charles Town, mostly because she felt like they did not need to know since she and Jean were past it. She went back to Charles Town the day after she received the second letter, and when she saw Jean, she couldn't help but practically jump into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I know I should have believed you to begin with." Jean just kissed her, and when he pulled away, he was smiling.

"It's alright," he said as they walked into the house. "I have something for you." When he said that, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Elizabeth. Inside was a beautiful diamond and emerald ring – her engagement ring.

"It's beautiful," she said as she allowed Jean to put it on her finger. It fit her perfectly. "Thank you."

_"Que le meilleur pour vous, mon amour,"_ Jean said with a loving expression. She grinned and kissed him, in a tight embrace. She had never felt closer to Jean, and the next morning they started planning their wedding, despite the fact that was not the social norm when it came to a wedding.

_**J'ai commence a apprendre a parler francais - **_**I started learning how to speak French**

**_C'est merveilleux - _That's wonderful**

**_Bon sang, Elizabeth! Ecoutez-moi!_ - Dammit, Elizabeth! Listen to me!**

**_Tout mon amour_ - All my love**

**_Que le meilleur pour vous, mon amour –_ Only the best for you, my love**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, just a heads up. If you see any French from here on out, there will be translations at the bottom. :)**

Elizabeth sat in her bedroom at her father's house, trying not to throw up from being so nervous. Charlotte was with her, trying to help her stay calm. She was more nervous about her wedding day than she thought she would be, but Charlotte kept on telling her it wasn't that bad.

"I was nervous, too," she said, trying to make Elizabeth look at her. Elizabeth was taking deep breaths trying to calm herself, but every time she stood up she felt like her knees were going to give out. "It's not really that bad. Trust me, you'll be fine." Elizabeth looked at Charlotte, who was giving her a reassuring smile. Elizabeth just didn't know that Jean, as flamboyant and good-natured as he was, was just as nervous as she was. "But now, I'm going back outside. It's almost time."

The wedding was being held in the back yard, under a large oak tree, partly for the shade. There were surprisingly a lot of people in attendance, but then Elizabeth remembered that they invited a lot of the men from the militia and their families to the wedding. Elizabeth sneaked a glance at the waiting people and started feeling even more nervous. But she knew she had to go through with it. She wanted to. Slowly, she stood from her chair and started walking to her bedroom door. As she descended the steps, she almost tripped and fell, but caught herself. Then she saw her father waiting for her, and she got more nervous than before, if that were even possible.

"Don't look so scared," he said to her when she reached the bottom of the stairs. That just made her feel worse.

"Please don't tell me that," she said, glancing towards the open back door. Her father chuckled, holding out his hand for her to take it. She did so slowly, still trying to calm herself down.

"You'll be fine," her father said as they started walking towards the back door. "Trust me, Jean's probably a lot worse off than you are." Elizabeth just stared at her father in surprise, but it didn't make her feel any better. As soon as she saw Jean, all of her nervousness went away, but if she looked around, the feeling would return, so she just kept her gaze focused on him. She tried listening during the whole ceremony, but her nerves got the better of her. She did hear herself promise to the vows, though, which she was thankful for. She did not want to make a fool of herself in front of so many people. Before she knew it, Jean was kissing her and the vows were sealed.

Before the reception started, Elizabeth ended up throwing up, but she was inside the house and no one saw her. She knew it was just because of her nerves, but didn't want it happening again. Charlotte found her as she was about to go back outside.

"Are you alright?" she asked Elizabeth, noticing how pale she looked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Nerves," she said, smoothing out her dress.

"Well now the worst part is over," Charlotte said with an amused smile. Then they went back outside, where the reception would be held. Everyone else was already having a good time, and Elizabeth had to search through the crowd to find Jean. When she finally did, he noticed the way she looked, too.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, pulling her off to the side. He looked really worried.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said, taking a deep breath. "Nerves." Jean only smiled wanly at her, hugging her.

"Well we got through it, didn't we?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded when she pulled back from the hug, smiling. Everyone had a lot of fun, and then came the time for Jean and Elizabeth to leave for their honeymoon. They would be gone for thirty days, and no one but they knew where they were going. They had plans to go up to the Appalachian mountains; Jean apparently knew people from the area that had a house they could stay in. They arrived just after the sun set and darkness covered the sky.

"I never knew how beautiful the mountains were," Elizabeth said as they went into the house. Candles were already lit, so they had no trouble with light in the house. Elizabeth was really tired, but she knew what had to happen next. And that made her nerves go haywire even more than the wedding ceremony had. She knew it wouldn't bother Jean, but only because he had been married before. She, on the other hand, lived with her family for the thirty-three years of her life so far, and had not been told anything about marriage until she was engaged to Jean. Frankly, she didn't want to hear it.

"Is there something on your mind?" Jean asked her as he lit more candles around the small room, looking over to her expectantly.

"Oh, no. Well, sort of," Elizabeth started, sitting at a small table at the center of the room. Jean sat beside her, ready to listen. "It's just, I..." She couldn't find the courage to go into detail. Then she felt Jean take her hand gently.

_"Tout ira bien, ma cherie,"_ Jean said, and Elizabeth actually knew what he said. She just smiled at him, but she was still nervous and scared.

The next morning, Elizabeth felt like a different person, but in a good way. When she saw Jean sleeping beside her, she couldn't help but smile. She knew she was where she wanted to be in life, and that was with Jean. She felt like her life was finally complete. She sat up in the bed slowly, trying not to wake up Jean, but she did anyways. "Good morning," she said softly, smiling at him. She knew he never said it back, but she didn't really care. "How'd you sleep?"

"It was the best sleep of my life because I was with you," he said, also sitting up. He seemed changed since the wedding the previous day, but it was a good change. For the next thirty days, Jean and Elizabeth stayed in the small house, but Elizabeth preferred it. They took a longer way back to Charles Town, but the trip would have taken longer either way. When they got back to Jean's house, Elizabeth felt a sense of closure; it was their house. She immediately wrote to her family, and within two weeks they were at the house, as well. Jean practically told her to invite them over. The day her family arrived, she was upstairs and didn't even know they were there. She was too busy throwing up. When Jean found her upstairs, he wasn't surprised she was sick; she had been for a few days.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jean asked her as she sat down on the bed. She just glared at him and nodded.

"You should know why I'm getting sick like this," she said, trying not to sound too angry. Jean looked a little clueless, and she rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she said, standing up and walking out of the room. When she met her family downstairs, her brothers and sisters practically tackled her in a hug, but it just made her feel sick again. "Excuse me," she said before she could even say anything to them. She ran up the stairs and past Jean, who looked worried. When he got back downstairs, Ben looked concerned.

"Is she okay?" he asked Jean as he sat down. Jean only shrugged.

"I'll go check on her," Charlotte said. Jean didn't mind in the least. When she found Elizabeth in the bedroom, Elizabeth was still throwing up. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Elizabeth replied sarcastically, standing up and sitting on the bed again.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few days. I think I know what it is."

"I think I do, too."

"I'm with chikd." Charlotte nodded slowly, but Elizabeth didn't look very happy about it.

"Why already?"

"Sometimes it just happens like that."

"I don't want to tell Jean in front of everyone."

"Do you want me to go get him?" Elizabeth just nodded, thinking of the best way to break the news to him. She was more shocked than happy about it; things were changing very fast for her.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Jean asked when he entered the room, sitting on the bed with her. She just looked at him, unable to form words. She hugged him instead, all of a sudden feeling very emotional.

"I have something to tell you," she said once she found her voice, but she would not let go of him while she spoke. "I am with child." Jean only hugged her tighter at the news; really he was overjoyed, but Elizabeth was afraid he wasn't. "You're not upset are you?"

_"Non. C'est plus que je n'airais lamais demande."_ The Jean kissed her, and she couldn't help but smile. "When did you want to tell your family?"

"Not yet," Elizabeth said, getting a nervous feeling in her stomach that made her feel nauseated again. "Charlotte knows, but she would never tell them without my permission. I want to tell them when the time is right."

"That's fine with me." Jean kissed her forehead, then stood up to go back downstairs. She followed him, and for the rest of the day everyone talked about what went on while the couple was on their honeymoon. Right before everyone ate dinner, there was a loud knock on the front door. Jean went to answer it, then everyone heard a gunshot. Elizabeth ran into the foyer, and her screams made her father join her. Tavington was standing there. He'd shot Jean, but he wasn't dead. Yet.

"What are you doing here?" Ben said to Tavington, hatred practically radiating off of him. Tavinton looked surprised to see Ben.

"I believe you know why I'm here," Tavington said cooly, stepping over Jean's unconscious body into the house. Ben stopped Elizabeth from going to Jean for fear of Tavington doing something to her. Elizabeth's brothers and sisters and Charlotte were behind her, frightened at what was playing out in front of them. "I have come to claim what is mine. From the war, of course." He stared straight at Elizabeth, and Ben pushed back behind him to join the others.

"Elizabeth is not a piece of property, nor is she yours to begin with," Ben said in a calm voice Elizabeth had only heard him use one other time – when he thought he'd killed Tavington. "And if you do not leave now, I will shoot you." It was only then that Elizabeth noticed the pistol in her father's belt, and she wanted to take it and kill Tavington herself, but she held back. Tavington only put on that ridiculous smirk. Elizabeth knew he was purposefully wasting time and she hated him even more for it.

"I will be back," Tavington said, then he turned around and left. Immediately Elizabeth went to Jean's side and Charlotte left to go find a doctor. She returned ten minutes later with an older man who helped Ben move Jean into the sitting room, then told everyone politely to leave so he could work. Elizabeth was in an inconsolable state and paced the foyer while the doctor tried saving Jean. She couldn't stop crying, even when her father or Charlotte or one of her siblings tried to talk to her. The doctor worked well into the night, but when he finally stepped out into the foyer, he did not look solemn, only relieved.

"He will be fine in a few weeks," he said, addressing everyone. The last part was directed towards Elizabeth. "But he won't be able to do much for quite some time." Then he bowed slightly and left, not even asking for a payment. Elizabeth just stared at her family and finally made the decision to go in the room herself. Her father had made a makeshift cot that Jean was lying on, but he was still unconscious. Elizabeth sat in the floor at his head, and no one followed her into the room.

_"Tout ira ben. Je savais que je ne voudrais pas vous perdre. Je ne pouvias pas. Je t'aime,"_ she whispered, holding his hand. He stirred slightly at her touch but did not wake up. What she did not know was that Jean had heard her. That night Elizabeth fell asleep beside him, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to be okay.

**_Tout ira bien, ma cherie_ - Everything will be alright, my darling**

**_Non. C'est plus que je n'airais lamais demande_ - No. This is more than I could have ever asked for**

**_Tout ira ben. Je savais que je ne voudrais pas vous perdre. Je ne pouvias pas. Je t'aime_ - Everything will be okay. I knew I wouldn't lose you. I couldn't. I love you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay, chapter 13! So this is fun for me. If you haven't noticed, I put my characters through a lot, so I'm going to try to be nicer to them this time. But that may not work. Hopefully it will, thought. Enjoy and let me know what you think! (P.S. Sorry I haven't been updating like I have been. College gets in the way sometimes.)**

One week after Tavington was at Jean and Elizabeth's house, Jean started improving significantly. Elizabeth was by his side almost all day and night, and one day they discussed their recent good news.

"Have you still not told anyone?" Jean asked her, sort of hoping she had.

"No," Elizabeth replied. "I'm going to soon, though." That was sort of a controversy between them – Jean wanted everyone in the world to know, but Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted that. Not for a little while, at least. "I might tell them today. But I've also been telling myself that for the past two days." Jean looked slightly disappointed, but he tried to make sure Elizabeth didn't think that. "I guess now would be the best time, don't you think?"

"You can tell your family whenever you feel like it," Jean said with a smile. Even though he was in pain, nothing could dampen his feelings for Elizabeth. He always made sure to try and understand her, even when they disagreed. Elizabeth stood up, taking a deep breath. She was obviously nervous about telling her family she was going to have a child. She got everyone to meet in a downstairs sitting room, saying that she had something to tell everyone. After her brothers and sisters were all finally in the room, she began to speak.

"Well, I just wanted to tell everyone some news," she said, wringing her hands together. She hated how nervous she got sometimes and finally said it without holding back. "I am with child."

Naturally, everyone was very happy for her. Her father looked happiest of all, which almost surprised her. Then there was a knock on the front door. Elizabeth recognized it immediately. Before anyone even got to the door, Tavington burst in. He didn't look like he was in his right mind at all. Benjamin already had his pistol pointed at the British man much to the relief of Elizabeth.

"You have already been warned," Ben said in the calm voice he used when he got angry enough. Elizabeth thought that the whole situation was getting old and looked bored. "And if you leave Elizabeth alone and leave now, your life can be spared." Tavington was just wearing that stupid smirk, like he always did. He looked between Ben and Elizabeth, and without warning he tried to grab her. Before he even touched her Ben pulled the trigger and Tavington fell with a hand to his chest. Elizabeth was relieved that he was dead, but that night her nightmares returned. She dreamed of Tavington killing her unborn child and woke up screaming. She scared Jean to death, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about it. She wanted to spare him the misery. She had the same nightmare for a week before she finally told Jean. When she did, he looked sympathetic and assured her that she and the baby would be okay. She knew that, but the dream did not settle well with her. After a few more weeks, she stopped having the dream altogether. But her nightmares of the war came back worse than ever before. Eventually she convinced Jean to let her stay in another room until he was completely healed, but it took a lot of convincing.

8 months later

Elizabeth was finally in labor. After nine months of what she considered the worst pregnancy in the history of forever, she was about to find out who her newest family member would be. A midwife and Charlotte were with her. She swore she would kill any man that tried to say anything to her before she had the baby, and everyone knew she was serious. After five hours, she finally had the baby, and it was a girl. She was tiny, but alive. The midwife cleaned up the baby and swaddled her in a blanket Elizabeth picked out just for her, and the baby immediately stopped crying when she saw her mother for the first time. Elizabeth couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the sight of the child. She had green eyes and tiny strands of light brown hair on her head. Then Elizabeth heard several pairs of footsteps walking up the staircase and she gave Charlotte a warning look. Charlotte left the room and came back a few seconds later, the footsteps retreating down the stairs. Elizabeth just relaxed, holding the baby close to her. She already knew what she would name her, too.

"Are you going to ask Jean to help give her a name?" Charlotte said to Elizabeth, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"No," Elizabeth said, never looking away from her baby. "I already know what I want to name her. I'm naming her after his mother. Clarisse."

"That's a beautiful name," Charlotte said with a smile. Elizabeth rested for most of the afternoon, Clarisse tucked comfortably in her arms. By that night, Elizabeth was finally thinking about letting Jean see the baby, but only him. She was sitting up, playing with Clarisse, when Jean got to see her. When she let Jean hold the baby, the joy in his expression made him look several years younger.

"Her name is Clarisse," Elizabeth said as she watched her husband with their daughter. Jean just looked up at her, surprised but thankful for the name she chose. Elizabeth wanted Jean to hold her, and he took the tiny baby and sat in the chair Charlotte had sat in earlier that day.

"_Bonjour, Clarisse. Vous etes la plus belle petite fille que j'ai jamais vous. Et vous etes le notre_," Jean said quietly, looking at Elizabeth when he said the last part. She was almost fluent in French, so she knew exactly what he said and thought it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard.

After twenty more minutes, Jean left the two so both mother and child could sleep. That night the entire house was peaceful and happy, which had not happened in a long time. Within a week, Elizabeth was back to her normal self. And three months later she was pregnant again. That was not something she felt completely comfortable telling her family again, mainly because she didn't want any of them to think something about her that wasn't true. But when she did finally tell them, they couldn't be happier for her and Jean.

Taking care of Clarisse while being pregnant was a big challenge for Elizabeth. She was having a little more trouble with the new pregnancy, and that scared her. She didn't want anything happening to her or the baby. The wort part about her second pregnancy was her relationship with Jean. It was going downhill, and it was no fault to either of them. Her pregnancy made her extremely irritable, which resulted in she and Jean arguing a lot. One day, even though she was almost four months pregnant, she got so fed up with their arguing that Elizabeth left on her horse, unsure of where exactly she was going. She did not want to go to her father's because she knew if she did, there would probably be more trouble. By nightfall, Elizabeth was out in the middle of the woods, but she did not know exactly where she was. She was also scared, and when she tried to sleep all the sounds of nighttime wildlife kept her awake. This had not bothered her during the war, but she was a different person then.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up to a tan-skinned boy staring at her. She was scared to death, but realized that the boy meant no harm. He looked Native American, and Elizabeth wondered how long the boy had been traveling because she knew Indians no longer lived that close to Charles Town. "Who are you?" the young boy asked. Elizabeth was too shocked to answer him for a second – she was not expecting him to know English.

"Elizabeth," she replied slowly, standing up. The boy kept staring at her. "Who are you?"

"Joseph," the Indian boy said, seeming more comfortable around her. "I was adopted by people like you." Elizabeth was slightly offended by his words, but chose not to tell him that. He only meant white people, she thought. "Are you running away?"

"No," Elizabeth said, weary of her answer. "Well, not really." The boy just looked confused, but she did not want to elaborate on the subject, especially to a boy.

"I am," he said defiantly. "The people that adopted me did not truly adopt me. They make me work until I can no longer work and they try to push what they think onto me and I don't want to think like them. They are terrible people." This shocked Elizabeth. That meant that the boy was more or less a slave.

"Are they not trying to find you?" Elizabeth asked him, starting to get worried for the child.

"They are. I heard their dogs last night," the boy said, his mood not as happy as it had been. That all made Elizabeth feel stupid for leaving Charles Town in the first place. She was in much more danger in the woods with a little Indian boy than at home with Jean and Clarisse, who probably already noticed her mother gone. "Will you take me with you?"

"What?" Elizabeth said, taken aback by the boy's request. He looked like he was almost starving, and terrified of the people after him. After thinking for a few minutes, Elizabeth came to a conclusion.

"You can come with me," she said, pulling her horse's reins from the tree branch they were tied to. "But I don't know if my husband will let you stay with us or not. He's... Not very accustomed to tings outside of a city life that does not involve military. But we can always try."

The boy smiled and Elizabeth helped him onto her horse, sitting behind him. She knew she would get all kinds of looks from people when she reached Charles Town, but she didn't care. She was helping someone hat needed it, and that's all that mattered to her.

"How old are you?" Elizabeth asked Joseph as they rode through the woods leisurely.

"I am twelve years old," he said proudly.

"How long were you with those people?"

"I started living there when I was eight. They taught me English and taught me how to read and write." Elizabeth was once again surprised – she did not think he could read or write. "My real family was killed with the rest of the village. I was taken because they thought I could be assim-, amisil..."

"Assimilated?" Elizabeth suggested softly. The boy only nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"It is okay," Joseph said, trying to sound cheerful. For the rest of the little trip, he asked her about her life.

"You might be surprised to know that I was in the South Carolina militia," Elizabeth said proudly at one point. The boy seemed mystified.

"But you are a woman," he said, struggling to make a mental picture of a woman fighting.

"Yes, but I was with my father and brother during the war. My father was the colonel of the militia." They stayed silent the rest of the time.

When she got to her house, she asked the boy if he would stay with her horse until she talked to Jean. When she opened the door to the house and found him with their daughter, he did not look very happy with her. "Please, before you say anything, just let me say I'm sorry. I just get too caught up with my emotions sometimes and I do rash things."

"Well then I believe you know how I feel, then," Jean said curtly. "And the fact that you are still doing things like that is unsettling. It cared me when you do something like that, Elizabeth. Especially now, with another child on the way." Elizabeth couldn't do anything but stand there and stare at him, trying not to cry. She hated how emotional of a person she'd become. Then Jean wrapped his arms around her in a big hug, making her feel a little better.

"But there is something I have to tell you," Elizabeth said when she was standing straight in front of him again. "When I was away, a boy found me. He ran away from his family because he was taken from his Indian tribe and forced to work. I let him come back with me."

"And you want this boy to stay here?" Jean asked, kind of confused. Elizabeth just nodded, hoping he wouldn't be mad about what she did. Finally he just nodded. "For now he can stay with us." Elizabeth was very happy that Jean was allowing this boy to stay, and only hoped it wasn't a mistake. She went outside to tell Joseph he could stay and took her horse from him so he could go inside and introduce himself to Jean. As Elizabeth was leading her horse to the back where the stables were, a bird in the grass startled the horse and it reared up. Elizabeth could not hold on to the reins, and when the horse came down from its back legs, it kicked out and hit her in the stomach. The pain was enough to make Elizabeth yelp and she fell to the ground, her hands to her stomach. Then she heard footsteps come up behind, and Jean was by her side in an instant.

"What happened?" he asked her, worry etched into his features. Elizabeth wasn't sure why he trusted Joseph to stay in the house my himself with Clarisse, but that was the least of Jean's worries.

"Something spooked the horse," Elizabeth said when Jean was finished worrying himself so much. Jean just put the horse up for her and helped her in the house. Somehow she made it up the stairs and into their room, where Clarisse was sleeping peacefully. Elizabeth cringed when she lay down on the bed, but she knew the pain would be a lot worse when she got out of the dress she was wearing. Jean helped her change because she knew she couldn't do it herself, and the bruise across her stomach was a sickening sight.

"You need to see a doctor," Jean said, even more worried than before.

"Ask Joseph if he would. I would rather you stay here," Elizabeth said. She knew she sounded like a hypocrite, but she was in so much pain she didn't care. She was in a nightgown by the time Jean was back in their room, but Joseph never arrived with a doctor.

**_Bonjour, Clarisse. Vous etes la plus belle petite fille que j'ai jamais vous. Et vous etes le notre_ - Hello, Clarisse. You are the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. And you are ours.**


End file.
